A Journey Through Time
by TheGrimSavage13
Summary: Have you ever had an out of world experience? No? Well, Cayde has and now he stuck inside his favorite videogame! Confused, Hyper, and Roaring to go, join Cayde and Hat Kid as the two search the world for the famous Time Pieces in order to not only help Hat Kid get home but Cayde as well. But the more he travels with the nine year does he really want to go back?
1. Prologue

**Hey there everybody and welcome to my second story! Now I know i'm still writing another story but I might as well put it out there and say I love A Hat In Time! It was one of my favorite 2018 games as it lit a fire in my soul as the more I traveled with the young girl. So in honor of it's success I though I make fic of what would happen if a player from the real world (Me) was suddenly transported into the game. So now that you hopefully get the jest of what's going on let us begin!**

_**I do not own A Hat In Time nor the franchise itself they all belong rightfully to Gears For BreakFast, with that in mind I hope you enjoy ;)**_

* * *

***BOOM***

"AH!"

"Kid!"

"Don't you numb skulls know to dodge?!"

A teenage boy around the age of 15, was seen on a stage, dodging some sort of sparking electrical type of energy balls as they zipped across the ground and the air while held a child who seemed around the age of 9 on his back who was clinging onto him for dear life as man in chef like outfit with a frying pan and machete like tools using them as weapons as he charged up another one of is magical like attacks. Another small girl who appeared around the similar age as the girl who was on the boys back was upside down tied in the background as she watched the battle before, although her..."mustache" got in her nose making her sneeze a little.

The boy then had the girl hang onto him as he jumped over the sparking energy balls as he and the girl were just about attack until the chef like man fired another energy ball directly at the two.

Now, let's stop time for a sec, take step back as we view the scene before us.

You're all probably wondering what in the worlds happening. Like who are those to children? Who is the weird mustached girl and why does she have a mustache to begin with? And who's that crazy chef launching literal lighting?!

In order for us to fully grasp what's happening, let us take a trip back in time to fully understand how this story played out...

***One Week Earlier...***

School. Every single kids nightmare and jail house, waking up early in the morning from their ever so rested slumber to walking out in the freezing the cold of the morning just to get certain location. Once there they have sit and take long good lecture on their subject as the teachers bore the ever lasting daylights out of the students until nearly the middle of the afternoon when they can finally go home.

Some kids just wish to be free and not have to go school, some hoping school would close due to something happening to it, while some other just wish they could vanish to a whole other world where they don't have to be occupied with the torture of getting lectured every single day.

However, one lucky individual was going have his wish granted sooner than he realized.

The scene takes place on cold night as snow was seen falling quiet fast outside the window of an individuals town house like apartment. Inside was warm and cozy like bedroom where the only light illuminating was the one coming from the TV getting a good view of the room.

In the corner of the room was brown dresser that reached up to middle of the rooms size a little was covered in hats, books, a lotion bottle and different type of cologne spread from each other. A small like book shelf was seen next to it underneath the window, but instead of books there were different types of videogames, anime, and special collectables that were limited within sperate shelves. On top sat some stuff animals that were from different franchises in "neat' like orderly fashion.

In the middle of the room sat a queen sized bed with covers tossed to the side as the edge of it was touching the floor from being thrown off of whatever. In front of the bed sat a flat screen Samsung TV where on the screen showed different type of characters fighting as they tried to stay on stage without trying be knocked off.

But sitting on the edge of the bed in front of TV (maybe a little to close) sat a boy with who had a gaming headset on and a PS4 controller in hand as he pressing buttons.

The boy had perfect tanned skin with brown eye's and black wavy like hair that came down to that covered his forehead just a bit with an small ahoge. He had on dark bluish like hoodie with a white spade symbol on the right arm of the hoodie with two small adjustable hoodie strings, a black thermal long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black socks that had spade symbols across the ankle. He also wore what seemed a dark bluish bandana while the bottom had designed skull mouth with red outlines tracing it along.

"C'mon..." The boy said as his button mashing intensified as the screen showed two characters fighting each other. One had more heath than the other sadly the one with less health was the boy who seen having his teeth clenched from concentration. Grunting and fists clashing was heard from the TV as the boy tried to regain the lead and hopefully finish the fight before the night was up, just then the boy realized the other character missed his shot dealing a final blow to him as he then took the chance and charged unleashing all types punches and kicks to the enemy player as he let a special move of his own rip.

It successfully connected as the enemy player health dropped a good amount as the boy was going to continue the enemy player recovered quicker than he thought as he clicked his tongue in irritation. Just as the enemy player was about to charge at him the character suddenly flew back as a breaking noise was then heard. The boys eye widened in surprise knowing good and well what the sound was.

"Now's my chance!"

The boy moved his character as fast as he could towards the stunned enemy player as he charged up one final attack. Both on one life, both badly damaged, and both equally nervous. Te boy was about to let his full charged on attack loose on the enemy player until something swiped his controller away from his hands.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" A voice said next to him although it was more mature and older.

The boy quickly turned his head towards the person who snatched his game controller from him only to relieve an older woman staring down at the young boy.

"Uh..Playing the game?" The boy said raising his hands in confused manner ass he smiled at his mother worriedly with a "Don't you see?" look.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was still in the middle of the game when you came and asked me.."

However, he was interrupted by his mother as she raised her voice.

"I said, did you DO what I ASKED you to do!" The woman said making the boy wince in his mind.

"No..."

"And why not?"

"Because I was playing the game." The boy said as he looked down a little until he realized something.

"Oh no! The game!" The boy turned his towards the screen to see the enemy character still dazed. His widened at the opportunity he had, turned back towards his mother with pleading eyes.

"Mom, can I please have the controller back! I know I didn't what you asked me to, but when you came in I was still in the middle of match! Please just let me finish this match, and then I'll go shovel but please just let finish!"

The woman glared at her son. "Did you finish your work like you did in school?"

"What?"

"Did you finish your work like you did in school?" She asked again in **"**playful**" **tone.

"Yes."

"Then why isn't it turned in?"

"I did turn it in!"

"If you did why are your assignments missing?"

"I don't know?!"

"You should know, you know why?"

The boy sighed knowing what was coming next. "Because I'm the one who had it.."

"Exactly. Now i'm up here letting you play the game knowing good and well you shouldn't be playing it. But when I ask you to do something you give all these sigh', groans, and mumbling under your breath!"

"But I do what i'm suppose to do!"

"Hours later or the next day or two."

"Mom I..!"

'Cayde! Be quiet it!" The mother said revealing the boys identity. "You know what..give me your other game controllers."

"What?! Why? I do everything else like you told for the past month now responsibly changing my ways so I can be a better person and help around here!"

"And that's great but this should have happened a long time ago."

"Mom.."

"Cayde. Get up. Put the controllers in my room and go shovel the snow."

Cayde's mother then walked out of the room taking his game controller with her. He threw his hands up and let them fall in kid like manner as he heard the TV exclaim "DEFEAT". Cayde's eye twitched as he took off his headset, put it on top of his PS4 system and turned off the TV and his game system.

Upset. He grabbed his game controllers and walking into his mothers placing them on the bed before exiting. He walked back into his room grabbing his signature cap (He believes to himself) to which was also darkish blue for the dome of the cap while cap it self was black and in the middle front of the cap was the letter "C" colored white, black gloves and Lunar Force Duckboot from Nike's. Then made his way downstairs and out the door into the cold winter night...

Sometime later, Cayde entered the house as he knocked the snow from his boots and took off his hat as he shook any lingering snow that had layed itself upon it. When done Cayde saw his mother fully dressed as she grabbed her school back and work things.

"Going to work overtime?" He asked as he walked up towards the steps looking towards his mother who was checking to make sure she had everything.

"Yep, can you make sure to lock after I leave?"

"I always do." He said placing his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"All right I think that's everything." She said

Cayde's mother then walked up to him and kissed his forehead. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"A'ight." Cayde said as she then grabbed her bag and headed for the door opening it.

"Bye Roxxy, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie!" She said as the family dog looked towards her as she left household leaving Cayde and the dog all alone.

"Guess it's just you and me doggie." Cayde said to his husky wolf friend who just looked at him and woofed before she went back to her small bed next to the heater.

"Love you too then.." Cayde said as he made his back up stairs.

* * *

Upon entering his room Cayde opened the door to see a dark room where only the lights outside shinned. He then noticed his mothers Car drive pass the entrance to the town house signaling that she was actually gone. Nodding to himself Cayde then shut the door behind him and walked over to small blue box that was almost the size of his bed (due to it not being on any wheels to move around) and opened it to reveal a Galaxy custom controller.

"Ah it's been awhile old friend how you holdin' up with all that good luck juice?" Cayde asked closing the box and walked over to his PS4 system and pressed the button. The controller blinked a few times as it synced with PS4, however, nothing happened.

"What?"

"Cayde pressed the home button again but nothing came on.

"Oh come one dude! Really? I just charged this all day yesterday!" Cayde said as he walked over the system and grabbed the charger and plugged it into the controller.

When he did he pressed the button again and this time the system turned on as familiar blue light shinned before it turned white. Smiling to himself once again, Cayde took a few steps back as he sat down on the edge of his bed and turned the TV on. However, what he didn't notice was once he turned on the game system his clock then started blinking as an hourglass then appeared on it spinning in a 2D like fashion.

Cayde's PS4 fully turned on as he was automatically signed into account but when he got to his home screen everything then shut off in an instant. Cayde blinked a couple of times before groaned to himself.

"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me?! Don't tell me the power went out?" Cayde said as he was about to stand and go check the router down stairs, he then finally noticed his clock.

"Huh?'

Cayde then walked over to his clock as he got down on one knee and grabbed his clock getting a closer inspection.

"What..? This never happened before?" He said staring at the hourglass. "Is this suppose to be a hourglass?"

Cayde's question soon answered when he heard his TV turn on behind him. Turning towards in expecting it to also have his game turn on he was greeted with the TV screen having three dimensional hourglass as it glowed brightly from within the TV, it was almost it was actually there due to how bright it glowing.

At this point Cayde then started to feel a stomach turn as he knew something was off. Why were hourglass appearing on his electronics? Especially on his PS4 controller?

"Wait what?!" Cayde then let go of the controller as it fell to the ground but when neared the floor the controller then slowly started to float above the ground.

"What.."

Cayde was then about to reach down and pick it up before it then too started glow brightly. The light so was so bright (Heh that rhymed) he had to shield is eyes. When the light died down he was now looking at o what once used to be his game controller, now to be a floating hourglass as it spun slowly at his feet.

Just out pure curiosity Cayde then slowly bent over and picked up the hourglass as he held it in his hands. He stared at the floating object in his hand as it glowed ever so softly, so soft as if it were a nightlight for child to keep the nightmares away, and the soft light coming from it gave Cayde tingly warm feeling his heart. He smiled at it before he then turned his head in confusion.

"You know..this hourglass seems pretty familiar. Where have I seen this thing again?"

Cayde then began to think back as he pondered on where he saw something similar to the floating object in his hand before he sadly came up with nothing.

"You know what? After what just happened I think I need to get out of my room and get something to eat, all that gaming and shoveling made me hungry anyways."

Cayde turned towards the door as he started walking to it, however, due to him still wearing his boots from outside, the floor had become wet with water and a little bit of snow seeing how he came in not even under 10 mins! When he neared the door knob, Cayde then felt his right foot slip back at a fast pace as his body was then forced forward and due to law of gravity Cayde fell over the floor face first as the hourglass flew from within his hand into the air.

Cayde the slowly picked him self up and spat out some of the snow he tracked but then he felt a throbbing sensation in nose.

"Ah, jeez really? Man tonight isn't my night.." Cayde said as he rubbed his nose.

But then Cayde realized the hand he was rubbing his nose with. "Hold on? Where's the hourglass?" Cayde said still on the floor.

Just before Cayde could stand his question was answered he saw a little light above of him. He slowly looked up to see the hourglass up in the air as it then started to come back down.. and fast! Cayde's instinct's kicked in as he tried to up from the floor but to the snowy floor he couldn't move and anytime he tried his hands and feet would just slip as the hourglass reached closer towards the ground.

Time then slowed down for Cayde as he helplessly watched the hourglass slowly fall directly in front of him before it finally it hit ground. Upon hitting the ground the hourglass then shinned another bright light as Cayde was directly in front of it, the light grew bigger and bigger to the point he had to shield his eyes once more before the light engulfed him completely as the last thing he saw was white and everything went black...

* * *

Hmm..." Cayde groaned. "Hm..huh?"

Cayde eyes slowly start open as his vision foggy, the teen felt as if he had a long night's rest but couldn't find himself to stand up. But sadly he had to, he didn't want to have an aching from lying on the...floor? Cayde then moved his arms as he felt his surroundings, the area around his was..soft. It was almost as bundle of pillows were around as he snuggled deeper within the softness. Cayde's eyes fully regained their vision as he now was just seeing colorful well colors.

Confused out of his mind,Cayde then looked around and found he WAS in bundle of pillows! Probably a mountain at best due to hoe so little their is.

"Jeez, I don't remembering having THESE many pillows." He said making his way out of the pillow pool.

When Cayde peeled back the final pillow that was blocking him from freedom a light was then flashed in front as he used arm as a light protection source as he made his way from the pillow pool. When Cayde finally peeked his out of the pillows he removed his arm got a good look at where he was. When he did his jaw dropped at what he found.

"Holy crap..."

What Cayde was looking at was not his room but someone else's. Without waisting anytime Cayde then pulled himself from the pile of pillows but for some reason he got stuck. Confused Cayde then started to pull himself out like a cartoon character would when they get stuck in something, after a few good pushes he was finally able to get himself out but upon doing so he rolled across his carpet filled floor before he picked himself as he held his head.

"Man, I might need to tell Ma about dying down on the pillows. He said keeping head steady from the stunt he just performed. But then he noticed something, his head felt open. Cayde put both hands to his head and realized his hat was missing, he then calmly walked back to the no full view mountain of pillows and dug his hand around within it. After a few seconds Cayde felt something other than the pillows and pulled it out as it revealed to be his hat.

"Ah, there you are." He said placing it back on his head.

'Okay now where am...I?" Cayde had now just realized where he was.

Not his room that's for sure, but someone else's. What stood out most was the fact half the room was covered with a mountain of pillows. they all piled up to what seemed a diving board set up above it.

"Jeez, someone has a pillow fetish."

The other side of the room had what any normal person would might have. They had a big blue closet as to which he assumed was filled with clothes, but due to how clean it looked it almost looked like a body or full on skeleton could fit within the closet and lay there for all eternity. A desk that was completely covered scattered papers, paper that had words on it, and what seemed to be a chart of some kind, it almost looked like a star chart.

"This had to be some type of dream right?" Cayde asked himself.

Cayde then rolled up sleeve a little and pinched himself as hard as he can but only ended up hurting himself.

'Ow! Okay, nice to know this isn't a dream." Cayde pulled his sleeve back to it's original position.

He then started to look around the room looking at desk with all the paper work, looking inside the closet as his guess was correct due to how empty it was as a body could probably be put in here, then finally walking over to the chest that was next to the queen sized blue bed that was neatly made.

"Guess someone wants their spot nice cozy for when they hit the hay." He said to himself smiling a little.

After looking around the room Cayde then decided it was go seeing as if their wasn't really anything else to see. Cayde then searched the room for the exit as he then noticed a door of some type near the desk he was early. How come he didn't notice it until now? Shrugging off the thought, he walked towards the door it looked one of the those game palace doors where have all types of fancy and cool looking things to entertain those with it.

As he got closer the door automatically opened as it surprised him.

"Whoa, if someone owns a door like this they must crazy rich." Cade as he walked out of the room with the door closing behind him.

Cayde was now walking through dim lit hallway where the floor was also carpeted like one of the zap zones he's been to in a long time. However, Cayde stopped when he noticed several circular windows that showed the outside and what he found shook him to very depths of his soul. Outside the window was none other than one thing he feared most. Space.

At this point Cayde fully understood what fear felt like. Not being there makes you believe you could handle the most of the situation but if you were there your body wouldn't know how to process the new experience it just witnessed.

Cayde stared out the window and into the vast depth of space as stars were scattered through out the void. Not wanting to stick around and grow even more terrified he continued on, taking quick glimpse every now and then until he reached another door. However, before he could get to go through the door everything then went dark. The only light that as provided was the light from space.

"Oh come on. Now of all times? A scene like this makes feel like _Alien _all over again!" Cayde then walked to the door to see if it would open, sadly it didn't respond.

He then knocked on the door to see if he can get a response. Nothing.

"Welp, guess I gotta break my way in. Thank goodness I took weightlifting class before the summer started last year." Cayde said as he walked up to the door to try and find a good grip.

He eventually found it and started pull open the door, it was proved to be sturdier than he though as he then started to apply more force into his arms as he felt them start to burn, thankfully before his arms started to give out he felt the door start to creak open as a sound was too made from trying to be forced open. Taking this sign Cayde then ignored the burning sensation in his arms and pushed the door to the side until it snapped open making Cayde fall over again.

"Alright, this is getting old seriously." Cayde then pulled himself back up again as he looked around.

There was apparently a black out on whatever he was on but due to Cayde always being in a dark room playing videogames he could tell his surroundings pretty well and also with the help space providing light with it's stars. This room..it awfully looked familiar to...

"A Hat In Time?!" Cayde exclaimed randomly. "I know my videogames from the back of my hand, and when I see place I know I've been to before even tho it's not physically I know what it's called!" Cayde excitedly said but his excitement then died down as he took a look at the main lobby.

It was horrible. There was books scattered across the floor, the giant purple rug was folded from whatever caused, and when he turned towards screen where you usually check you time pieces was turned off as a noticeable crack was seen on the screen as noticeable glass was seen on the floor.

Time Piece.. Why did that ring a bell to him? But then he remembered exactly what a time piece was..it was an hourglass! The same hourglass he found back at his home! If this is true how did an hourglass get sent from here all the way to his planet? Not wanting to break himself knowledge knowing that it already kills him to begin with, he then walked in search of hoping to find someone.

The room was dark and quiet. It was as if someone had completely abandoned the ship. Before he could figure out what happened, he felt foot hit against something. Looking down Cayde saw a circular shape object flipped upside down. And to make it more interesting it was active! Cayde then squatted down and turned it right side up, when he did he realized what it was.

"Rumbi!" Cayde said excitedly as the little rumba then stood still before it started looking around the room. It scanned everything noticing the complete mess that was made but before it could do t's job it noticed Cayde as it fully turned towards him.

"Hey bud! What's up?" Cayde asked

Rumbi sat in silence as Cayde tilted his head wondering the poor little machine might be damaged. However, his guess proved wrong when Rubi went into full security mode.

"**INTRUDER."**

"Huh?" Cayde said as small sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"**INTRUDER INTRUDER."**

"I'm not an intruder!"

Rumbi stopped it's intruder alarm as it turned towards Cayde as once again turned his head in confusion. Then a red scan like light then went over Cayde's body starting from his head all the way down his shoes back up to his again. It was complete silence after that as the two stared at each other before the light's in the lobby then flickered on.

"Heh see I told I wasn't intruder." Cayde said proudly as he looked down at the small robot.

The robot ignored him as it then went to go clean up the mess within the room. Cayde watched the robot go do it's business as he then began to wonder why Rumbi just let him go like that. Shrugging it off, maybe Rumbi was thanking him for helping him not be upside down.

However, Cayde's thought's were interrupted when felt an eerie feeling his stomach. That feeling almost felt like..something was about to happen to him. Just then out of pure instinct Cayde's body moved on it's own dodging the sudden incoming attack from behind. Cayde dived towards the ground as he rolled before turning his back towards the attacker, but when he did his eyes widened at who it was.

Standing in front of him was none other the nine year old girl herself Hat Kid who had her blue umbrella as she stood her ground.

"Hat Kid?.."

But before Cayde could say anything else Hat Kid then rushed forward at surprising speed making Cayde's eyes widen, before he could react Hat Kid had swung the umbrella at Cayde's head as he felt the impact make contact with his skull. Cayde then grew dizzy as conscious started to fade, he fell onto his back as he stared at the ceiling of the ship but before his conscious fell he saw familiar purple top hat before everything went black..

* * *

**Yeah! Finally done! I just want to say how happy am this prologue turned out and I did this from the heart! Really heart strings were tugging at how good it is. But hopefully this doesn't look like anyone else's I've seen around here. Hehe.. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Peace!**


	2. Act I: Held Prisoner

**Hey everyone guess who's back with another chapter! You all really seemed to love the first so i'm coming at you with another! Thank you guys for the support so let us head to the reviews!**

**Jedikidtv: Yeah, I saw all these other fics so I thought I join in on the fun, and thanks I try my hardest! :)**

**Mr. Mega1432: I complete understand and surprisingly for the final boss against Snatcher and Mustache Girl I took no damage! Really I got lucky with my dodges tho..;)**

**JustARandomGuy: Whoops! Sorry bout that! didn't realize how similar they were, but thanks for not going sicko mode on me like other people usually do with those who look like they copy. And thanks for the encouragement! Let's hope to have a friendly rivalry in the future my new friend! ;)**

**That's all for now! So without further ado let's head onto the next act!**

_i do not own A Hat In Time nor the franchise they all belong rightfully to Gears For Breakfast and nothing else with that in mind I hope you enjoy! ;)_

* * *

_Act 1: Held Prisoner_

"Ugh, c'mon! Just scrub off already!" Cayde yelled as the scene then shows him scrubbing what seemed to be some type of substance on the wall of a kitchen.

Cayde continued to scrub the wall but no avail the the smudged red substance wouldn't come off. Sighing to himself Cayde turned around and then looked up in surprise.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you there!" Cayde said waving towards the viewers. "Your probably wondering what's going on right now. Don't you? Well as you can see..' Cayde then showed off his body as a noticeable apron was on him along with yellow rubber gloves with a blue sponge in hand, a soapy bucket of water with a mop. "I'm cleaning." He said as he then put the sponge on the counter.

"Now your probably thinking "But Cayde, why are you cleaning a kitchen knowing good and well your in the middle of space?" Well my fellow viewer I have an answer to your question." He said taking off the rubber gloves.

"It all started just a few mins ago..."

***8 Minutes Earlier..***

"_Ugh...My head._" Cayde first thought as he felt his conscious start to come to. At this point he was starting to think it was the second time he woke up considering what happened. But he decided to save the questions for later as he felt his eyes start open and regain focus faster this time thankfully, but when he did open them he felt that he was tied up on the floor seeing as he was still on the giant purple like pink rug.

Cayde then sat up as he noticed his hands and legs were tied together like he was going roasted on a fire out in the wild.

"Okay, this is new. Never had this happen to me before..Wait what?"

Cayde then noticed his surroundings. Cayde was in what looked like to be a box of pillows with three rows stacked in a straight line in front of him. If you can't guess, it looked like a jail made out of pillows.

"How is this thing even standing?" Cayde asked as he looked around the soft jail.

Cayde then scooted over to the side of soft jail and and decided to nudge it to see if it would fall but surprisingly it was sturdy enough to hold from the slight jab.

"Wow it's even strong enough with stand a good jab, whoever built this had some skill like no other.." Cayde as he praised the crafter.

Deciding to get a good view of where he was Cayde realized that he was still in the same room to whoever knocked him out but they left him on the floor as the noticeable big purple like pink rug was visible underneath him. He scooted over to the jail like window and looked through it, the room looked a whole lot better from when he last saw it. The room was much cleaner as the books were placed back on their proper shelf as all the glass was now picked and cleaned making it look like the room never had an accident to begin with.

"Man, someone can really tide up the place." Cayde said as he looked around the room one more time before putting his head down to let his neck rest from having strained due to the current position he was in at the moment.

Then it was complete silence. The room seemed to be barren of life as no noise was made or heard. The only sound that Cayde could hear was the constant ringing in his ears which it even more eerie than it already was. The room felt like it was abandoned as f he was the only one in it, he felt his stomach start to turn slowly as the more time pass the more his body started to feel uneasy with the silence.

However, that moment was interrupted when he heard a humming sound of a vacuum cleaner. Cayde then raised his head up one more time to see the rumba that he had met that called him the so called "intruder" before he fell unconscious. It was cleaning the room as it went around in a few circles in the same before it decided to move onto the other side of the room. Taking this opportunity Cayde then tried to grab it's attention.

"Psst! Psst! Hey! Rumbi!" Cayde called out in loud whisper successfully grabbing the small robots attention as it rolled over towards him.

"Hey bud! What's up? Feeling any better?"

The rumba stared at him before it started up it's security alarm.

"**INTRUDER!"**

"What?! No! Shh! Shh!" Cayde said as he tried to silence the little robot.

This went on for a few seconds before the rumba had finally decided to stop it's alarm as it returned to it's daily job of cleaning as it drove away from the pillow jail out of Cayde's sight. Cayde then put his head down in frustration, it was official. he was stuck in the depths of outer space and to no clue of how to get home. Sighing to himself Cayde shook his head in slight irritation.

But that moment ,however, was soon interrupted when Cayde hear faint like footsteps approach the jail. Growing curios Cayde tried to sit up but then once again realized that he was tied up and couldn't really do anything as of the moment. Then, just as he was distracted with the rope he noticed a small shadow cast over him. Turning towards it Cayde was then greeted by what seemed a little girl, who as the most seemed no older then ten.

The girl seemed to be a toddler, but the weirdest part was she seemed to be carrying what looked like parasol or umbrella that was colored blue with yellow stars decorated on it. She had on a simple purple coat with a yellow cape tied around her neck with the largest keyhold dangling from her coat. She wore what seemed to be white sweat pants and brown boots and to "top" it all of she wore a purple top hat with a yellow band that went around the hat.

Cayde and the girl stared at each other for what seemed like eternity but then Cayde finally realized who exactly who he staring at.

It was Hat Kid. The Hat Kid! And she was standing right in front of him! Cayde must have dozed off due to shock because his thought's were interrupted by Hat Kid poking him with her umbrella trying to grab his attention.

"Uh? Hi?" Cayde said as he started up a conversation. But he was greeted with silence the next thing after. and not wanting to stall any longer he decided to continue.

"So this has to be a big misunderstanding. You see I just so happened to have accidentally woke up here on your ship." Cayde chuckled nervously as the toddler stared down at him.

"I'm telling the truth! Honest!" Cayde said in hope of the toddler would believe him.

But Hat Kid wasn't buying as she gave him an eye roll with an annoyed look to top it off. Funny thing is how she looks so young but turns out to have the mindset of a teenager.

"You know.." Cayde started off grabbing her attention. "Your quiet the artist. You know having to build a jail out of pillows and not only that able to keep it sturdy and strong enough from any normal pillow fort. A normal jab would instantly knock it down let alone trying to set one up with something to support it."

Hat Kid then turned towards with a big smile as her eyes seemed to sparkle in delight at the praise she just received.

"Heh you know, you act all tough and intimidating but in the end you still act like any normal kid." Cayde said as he chuckled to himself at her little action to his praise.

Hat Kid then frowned as she stared back down at her prisoner. seeing as if he wasn't getting no where else he then decided to get serious.

"Okay, look. I know you won't believe me and won't expect you to believe me. But believe me, I really did just wake up here on your ship and I have no clue to how I did." Cayde said as his tone was almost sad making the toddler expression slowly start to fade. "Please, I have no idea where am and how I got here, all I now is that i'm stranded out in the middle of space in having no type of way home and I really don't want to be tossed out in the middle of space just to have life end in a flash."

Cayde stared into Hat Kids eyes as he continued.

"So..is there anything I can do to make you trust me enough to point where we could like each other?" Cayde asked with genuine tone.

Hat Kid stared at her captive prisoner as she then smiled cheerfully before she walked up pillow like bar and tapped it with her umbrella making the entire pillow ail fall onto Cayde.

'H-Hey! What was that for?!' Cayde yelled from underneath the pillows.

Hat Kid then started removing the pillows and came face to face with an irritated look on Cayde's face.

"Really?"

Hat Kid nodded with a smile as she walked up in front of him and started to untie the rope that kept Cayde bound. She then threw away the jump rope aside and left the room.

"Wait she had me tied up with jump rope?" Cayde said as he stood up from his captive position as then stretched feeling the bones in his back pop due to the uncomfortable position he was in for so long.

"Ah..That's more like it." Cayde popping a few more of his bones as Hat Kid then returned with something in hand other than her umbrella.

"Huh? What'cha got there..." Cayde voice then died down at what he was seeing before him.

"Is..this a maid's apron?" Cayde asked as Hat Kid then pulled out what seemed to be cleaning supplies as she hand them all to Cayde as he picked them all up in confusion. Just before he could ask what was going on, he felt a tug at his pant leg, signaling him to follow her. He followed her up the ramp to some blue salon style like doors that lead into to a kitchen. The kitchen itself seemed like any ordinary house kitchen to the person eye, however...

"What the...?!" Cayde yelled out in shock as he stared at the site before him.

The kitchen was utter DISASTER. There were was so many different type's of liquids and smashed food all over the place as it covered the wall, floor, and hell even the ceiling for that matter! There was dirty dishes that were piled in the sink that looked utterly hideous and trash that was billing over and littered the floor as some noticeable flies were seen swarming around it. Cayde slowly turned towards the infant next to him as he realized what she wanted him to do.

"Wait wait wait wait! Your telling me you want to do this?!" Cayde exclaimed as the nine year old nodded as she pointed towards the.."kitchen".

"What the hell?! Why does it look like a battlefield in here?!" Cayde exclaimed as Hat Kid then started whistling, hands tied behind her back as she looked away raising on her tippy toes.

Cayde's eye twitched as he stared the toddler.

"So let me get this straight you want me to do..this?!" Cayde pointed towards the battlefield of a kitchen.

Hat Kid nodded as she gave him an innocent smile.

" What?! Dude it looked like you just let this place rot itself out on day one! Now, I know I don't clean everyday like i'm suppose to but I at least know when to do it! Your telling me you live like this?!"

Hat Kid then turned away in embarrassment as a pink stained her cheeks. Cayde groaned as he then looked back towards the kitchen, he REALLY didn't want to clean especially THIS mess. But he had to in order to prove to Hat Kid that he could be trusted and hopefully friend he had to do it. Sighing to himself one last time Cayde sat down the cleaning equipment as then took off his hat and handed it to her.

"Hold this real quick." He said putting it in her hands.

Hat Kid did as she was told and looked up to him in confusion only to see him take off his hoodie. He then grabbed his hat and placed back on his head and threw his hoodie into the little girls arms as she still had them out from holding his hat.

"Hold onto to that for me will ya, while I deal with your...battle zone." Cayde said as he put on the apron and grabbed the supplies as Hat Kid watched the teenage boy get to work. But before she left she looked down at his hoodie and then back up to him before she left the area.

***Present Time***

"And now that your all caught up! You can now see why i'm like this." Cayde said as turned away from the camera going back to his cleaning duty.

While he was distracted cleaning, Hat Kid had then re-entered the room of the kitchen to what seemed to be a telescope. She placed down wiping her forehead due to the weight of it but when she turned towards the kitchen er eyes widened as a gasp escaped her mouth. The kitchen was spotless! The dishes were cleaned and set to dry, the trash was cleaned up and set a side for someone to take it out as a new trash bag was seen in the trashcan , and the splatted messes were all gone! In face everything, looked as if it was brand new from the start!

Hat Kid then turned towards the new passenger she had aboard her ship as seen Cayde finish cleaning her microwave as closed it shut it wiping some sweat from his forehead as his hat was turned backwards so it wouldn't get in the way. When he turned around he found the small girl staring at him in awe.

"Oh hey bud! When did you get here?" Cayde asked as he turned his head, but then noticed the telescope next to her in the middle of the room. "Uh why do you have a telescope in here? There's no window?" He finished saying as he looked around to see if he missed a window, however, when he turned back..She was gone.

"Kid?" Cayde asked as he set his cleaning stuff and down and walked towards the middle of the room looking around. "Kid? Where are you?!" Cayde called out to the small infant but was only greeted with once again silence.

"Where did she go?" Cayde asked in slight worry. Even though she was an alien and the main character of his favorite videogame, she was still just a child. Thinking she left somewhere else in the ship Cayde started walking backwards but when he finally turned around he bumped right into the telescope she had left in the room as it started wobbling back and forth before it started to fall over.

"Oh sh..?!" Cayde then lunged for the scope as he reached his arm out as fast he could. Thankfully he caught it before hit the ground and stood it back up on it's hind legs. "Man, that was close."

Cayde then quickly finished his "chore" and left all the cleaning supplies in the kitchen as he left the room. He then walked down the ramp as he noticed the big window in the lobby facing a an earth like planet.

"Man, you really can get a good view of the place.." Cayde said as he stared at the world in front of him. However, his moment was soon ruined when he felt a tug on his pant leg making him look down. But when he did he jumped back at the pair of eyes staring back up at him.

"Gah! Jeez, kid don't surprise me like that! Keep this up and I'm putting a bell you." He said as he regained his composure.

Hat Kid just rolled her eyes as she signaled him to follow her, shrugging his shoulders knowing there's nothing else to do he followed behind her but only for a few seconds for when she stopped in front of the door to what seem to be her bedroom door. Confused to why she stopped Cayde looked down at her with concern as she turned and looked back up at him.

"So..now what?"

Hat Kid then pointed to her left which was Cayde's right as he followed her finger. When he did his eyes widened at what he saw. It seemed to be a little room just for him, only thing that was missing was an actual room. The so called "room" consisted of a beanbag chair with a pillow and blanket where his hoodie also seen laying across the chair.

Cayde turned back towards her to see her with arms crossed possibly waiting for a response. If she was, he then decided to give her his honest response.

"Thank you."

Hat Kid then jumped back a bit in surprise at the sudden tone in voice.

"Really. I'm not kidding. I was really expecting you to tie me back up in pillow stuffed jail cell again until you needed me for something else but..you actually went out your way to make me an actual room even tho it really isn't." Cayde looked down at her with a warm smile. "Thanks, kid."

Hat Kid had her mouth open in shock at what came out of his mouth. Cayde then started to laugh at her reaction.

'Hahaha! W-What weren't expecting that were you?" Cayde said in between laughs.

Hat Kid stared for a few more seconds before shaking her head and pointed towards his bed, making Cayde's laughter die down.

"Oh is it past your bed time already?" Cayde teased as a noticeable blush appeared on her face as she then pulled out her umbrella and pointed it at him with a threatening glare, but due to her embarrassed face it was kinda pointless.

"Alright, alright. I get the memo." Cayde said as he walked over to his bed chair and plopped down on it adjusting his pillow, then pulled the covers over him as he closed his eyes resting for the day.

Hat Kid stared at him for a good few mins just to make sure he didn't move or try anything suspicious but realizing that he was actually sleep she let her umbrella fall from it's threatening stance to ground as she then yawned herself as she finished her own work for the day. She then turned towards the door as it opened automatically letting her enter before it closed behind her as she entered her own bedroom to rest for the night.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

***WHOOOOP* *WHOOOP***

"GAH!" Cayde exclaimed as the sound of an alarm was heard going off in the lobby. but due to the sudden sound of the alarm Cayde had jumped from out of his bed right into the air and face planted as his legs rose in the air from impact before they too fell to the ground as his blanket floated gently to the ground landing on his head.

***WHOOOP* *WHOOOP***

***WHOOOP* *WHOOOP***

The alarm continued it's loud tamtrum throughout the ship as a familiar top hatted girl came from within the door to her bedroom towards the lobby, hanging a right up the ramp and pressing the TV screen that was making all the noise. Hat Kid yawned as she was once again awakened from her slumber thanks to the ship alarm and alarm clock. She then stretched her back loosing her small bones into proper working order before she smiled and jogged down the ramp towards her new passenger, lifting the blanket from off his head to see him face planted in the ground.

She giggled at the sight before replaced the blanket back onto his head. She stood and turned as she started walking only to, however, fall face first herself as she tripped over her something that was lying on the ground. Rubbing her head she looked back towards what made her fall only to realize it was her umbrella as it layed there on the ground. She gasped as she quickly stood and grabbed her weapon as she held it close.

How could she have left it? How come she never noticed she left here to begin with? Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the sound of robotic...squealing? She turned towards to what only cold have made the noise to see Rumbi somehow upside down. In panic, Hat Kid then ran over to him but in the process accidentally threw her umbrella behind her as t landed on Cayde's bed. Cayde then himself started to wake up as he then sat from his current position having his blanket fall from his head and onto the umbrella covering it completely.

"Ah..Do you always wake up to that?" Cayde asked as he saw the toddler made her way back over to him with something on her mind but completely forgot when she heard his voice.

Turning towards him, she shook her acknowledging that this wasn't her "wake up" call.

"Right, that makes sense. So if isn't your alarm clock, what was it for?"

Hat Kid then walked up to Cayde and grabbed him by the sleeve and started to drag or more of walk him since he stood due to the sudden force of being pulled. The two walked their way up the ramp as Hat Kid returned towards the big TV and pressed with a "Boop" sound to which Cayde found adorable.

Just then the screen the showed q counter of some sorts to which to the left hand side showed the hourglass picture. Cayde looked at the screen and realized what she meant. It was apparently a tracker of some sorts to alert of her of a time piece had bee found.

"You mean just don't get alerted normally?" Cayde asked.

Hat Kid then nodded as she pulled by the sleeve again (This is probably going to be a daily thing) and dragged him back towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Hat Kid then pointed towards the telescope she had left in there as a noticeable red light was blinking on and off.

"Oh guess that is normal." Cayde said as he nodded his head. "Wait a second, if there wasn't suppose to be a alarm for this why was there one to begin with?"

Hat Kid then looked back up at him with a smug look on her face as she then started walking forward making Cayde watch in awe at what just happened. She had pulled a prank on him. HIM. Cayde's eye twitched as noticeable comical like veins appeared on his forehead and on his head.

"You cheeky little..!"

Hat Kid then turned and stuck her tongue out him mocking him as he was almost was about to throw her out a window for doing so. Hat Kid then regained her composure as she then whistled at him to get his attention, she then pointed at him and then pointed at the floor before they stood their akwardly.

"What?"

Hat Kid then repeated this process as Cayde realized what she was trying to say.

"Oooohhhh. You want me to stay here while you go out?" Cayde asked as Hat Kid nodded with a smile.

"Ah, cool."

It was silent for moment before Cayde yelled.

"WWWWHHHHAAATTT?!" Cayde exclaimed as he startled the poor girl with his yell. "There's no way in heck i'm staying on this ship while you get to go out and have fun!"

Hat Kid then shook off the outburst as she glared at him, making him calm down the moment he saw her glare. It wasn't the fact that it was intimidating but the fact that she was trying hard to be scary made all his anger magically poof away.

"*Sigh* Fine I'll stay."

Hat Kid then smiled as she waved at him before she looked into the telescope and disappeared in a flash shocking him.

"Whoa! So that's how she does it!" Cayde said in excitement seeing how the girl transitions from place to place.

It had been a good few mins since Hat kid left and Cayde was currently doing a few workouts to pass the time but he was distracted he decided to stop and rest on the rug as he sprawled his body out as Rumbi passed by him doing it's daily routine.

"I'm sssoooo board." Cayde groaned as Rumbi passed by him a few times.

Cayde stay like this for a good while, but as time slowly passed by he felt his eyes start to become heavy. He then snapped them open as he lifted himself, then he all of sudden yawned stretching his back as he was still tired from the rude awakening he received not to long ago.

"Guess, I might as well head onto back to sleep." Cayde said as he walked over to his bed plopped back onto it not caring for cover but just the pillow.

However, when Cayde did plop down on the bean chair he felt something stab or more like poke him in the back making him lung forward just a bit.

"What the-? What was that?" He asked in confusion as he removed the the blanket covering the object. But when he did remove the blanket his eyes widened. Laying there in his bed was none other than Hat Kid's umbrella that she used for fighting.

Cayde stared at the umbrella in confusion. Why was her umbrella here of all places? Surely she couldn't left it here last night right? He clearly saw her still have when he fell asleep.

"Hold on a sec.." Cayde then thought back to when Hat Kid glared at him. Why didn't she pull out her umbrella in the first place?

Cayde's thought's were then pulled to an utter halt as Cayde then realized something.

"If her umbrella is here in the ship doesn't that mean that..." Cayde's eyes widened as he felt his heart stop. "Oh no...She left umbrella behind and that means..?! SHE CAN"T FIGHT WITHOUT IT!" Cayde exclaimed in shock.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Cayde put his hoodie as fast as possible and straightened forward his cap as he grabbed the toddlers umbrella and ran up the ramp back into the kitchen. Cayde then jogged up to the scope as he looked at with worry. What if something bad already happened to her? What if she was fighting for dear life without a weapon. He remembered how small her hands were and they could probably due so little against enemies not even her size.

Shaking off the thought, Cayde then looked back at the scope but before he could do anything he felt something bump into his foot. He looked down to see Rumbi glaring up at him.

"Look Rumbi, I know we didn't get along at first but I have to leave. If I don't your master going to be in serious trouble."

Cayde then looked back at the scope but not before looking back at Rumbi one last time saying. "So watch over the place while were gone!" Cayde said excitedly as he looked into the scope.

However, as soon as he did his whole world was then sucked right into the scope and the next thing he knew he was flying through space right towards the planet!

"WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLLL!" Cayde yelled as he soared down towards the planet entering the atmosphere...

* * *

"wwwwwWWWHHHHOOOOOOAAAAA!" Cayde yelled as he entered the planet.

He soared down at a very fast pace as he noticed an island that looked like it was completely run over but before he could question it, he saw that he was coming to landing quicker than he thought.

"Oh no! I'm gonna crash!" Cayde yelled but then he remembered something.

He remembered how Hat Kid would always land when falling from the sky but that was only because of videogame physics! But he was in videogame! Deciding to take this chance Cayde grew closer to what seemed like an little resort wit a brick like floor, he then front flipped and bent his knees as he braced for impact. When he landed, Cayde felt the not only him but the ground shake upon landing as he stay like that or a few seconds waiting for the pain to arrive...but it never came.

"It..doesn't hurt." Cayde said as he stood up straight and moved both his legs and feet to make sure they still functioned after the fall. And to his surprise, they moved just fine almost as if nothing had happened at all to begin with.

"Alright! I finally get to experience what videogame physics feel like!" Cayde said as he jumped and down before he turned towards the viewers and pumped his arm into the air with a fist almost similar to familiar red plumber from a different game...

However, when he landed back on his feet he heard what sounded like yell. Confused Cayde walked over to the balcony where he was and looked over as he stared at the horizon. It was Mafia Town. And it was just like how it looked when you first start the game, everything was in ruin as the mafia themselves were causing havoc around the island. But before Cayde could admire it anymore he heard the same yell but this it sounded like a yell for help!

He then searched from a top the balcony to where he heard the voice and what he found shocked him, in the area just some feet below him stood a castle of explosive barrels infested with Mafia some standing on the crates, a few others on the ground, while one stood amongst them holding what seemed to be a small girl in what seemed to be a red riding hood like cape.

Just as he was about to question a familiar figure caught his eye as he turned towards them as his eyes widened at who it was. It was Hat Kid! And she looked like she was heading over to the loud yelling herself to investigate. Not wanting to stall any longer Cayde nodded to himself knowing what his mission is.

1) Give Hat Kid her umbrella back, 2) Save the weird red caped figure and finally 3) Retrieve the time piece!

Nodding once more Cayde smirked as he then turned around hopped from down from the balcony and onto the ground below as he landed perfectly before he ran off into the distance after the young toddler.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter done! I love how this turned out and can't wait for the next act! Hope you guys enjoyed and see you all next time! Peace!**


	3. Barrels Of Fun Showdown

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! Not wanting to waste anytime let's head right on into it!**

_I do not own A Hat In Time nor the franchise it all belongs to it's rightful Gears For Breakfast and nothing else, with that in mind I hope you enjoy. ;)_

* * *

"I'm lost.." Cayde said as he walked through the walkways of the town moving passed the debris and destruction within it.

Cayde had been trying has been trying his best to keep his sight on Hat kid in hopes of not only to help her but not to get lost up in all this mess of place. But it proved otherwise when he lost her the second he landed and was stuck somewhere on the small island. He had been traveling for quite a few mins now, and the voice he been hearing had not stopped shouting once giving him an clear path on where he needed to go himself.

"Ya know, if you think they were to capture somebody they would at least tie her up and put a cloth on her mouth so no one would them." He said to himself as he jumped onto a box onto another floor of what seemed to be a building.

He looked around in hopes of seeing a familiar face but turned up with nothing. Cayde slouched dramatically as he stared off into the distance.

"Yep, it's official. I'm lost. And now i'm stuck on a deserted island where these Mafia looking goons control the place and everything around them. At this point this it might as well not even be a game anymore, watch me get hit with that reality check in the near future."

But then Cayde noticed the yelling had stopped. Growing confused he then started to look around. Did he get so distracted in being lost that he canceled out the voices and went his own path? Great. Now he really WAS lost. And for all he knew Hat Kid could probably be on the space ship by now.

"Wait if that's true then...I"M SO SCREWED!" Cayde said putting his hands to his head as then walked to a wall and began beating his against it in a funny like manner repeating the words "This isn't a game!" over and over.

However, his little moment was interrupted when he heard the voice again. Looking up from what he was doing, Cayde stopped to listen where the voice was coming from and thankfully the voice called out again letting him now know that the voice seemed to be on the other side of the rocks were he was currently located.

"Well ain't my lucky day?" He said proudly.

Not wasting anymore time, Cayde then jumped onto a box and saw a platform across from this one only thing was..it was connected with wireline above.

'Oh, you've gotta be kidding.." He looked in disbelief but his thoughts were cut off buy the voice, however, instead one voice he heard..two?

That couldn't be right. He only heard one voice this entire time so why was he now hearing two? Then clicked.

"Hat Kid!" Cayde exclaimed as he remembered why he was heading towards the voice. "Damn, I gotta hurry!"

Pushing his slight fear behind Cayde climbed the small pole and onto the wireline, but instead of doing a clown act he was scooting across it like you would do with a rope in gym class. He successfully made it across as he then felt a sense of relief in his system as he climbed up another roof top passing over the rock looking wall and onto the other side. He followed the direction of Hat Kid and the other kid's shouting as it wasn't hard due to them constantly shouting.

The shouting only became louder as Cayde neared his destination. He hopped off from the roof top landing back down onto the ground and headed forwards and turned a corner. Cayde stopped at hat he saw. A large pyramid of TNT barrels (might have over thought it from such tall height although wouldn't look smaller?). On them were a group Blue suited men to which remembered and assumed too be the Mafia, One of them held both Hat Kid and the girl in the red cape in each hand by their capes on top of the barrels, chuckling to himself as he watched the two struggle for freedom.

The red caped girl was thrashing around kicking and screaming as she tried to loosen the hold on the Mafia grip while Hat Kid tried to reach but couldn't due to her small hands but let out a small grunt due to cape almost wrapped around her neck. Seeing enough for himself, Cayde grew angry as he came close. One of the Mafioso spotted him.

"Hey! Child! Shoo! Mafia can't have child witness when Mafia teaching lesson."

""I'm not about to stand here while you hurt a bunch innocent little girls!" Cayde said as he took another step forward.

The small Mafia stared at him for a solid minute and he stared back. He then caught Hat Kid staring at him with shock, probably surprised to see him here. Cayde then looked over to the red cape girl as heard faint taunting from her taking the chance to not only help Hat Kid but her as well Cayde then put his fingers in a "L" shape on his forehead and stuck his tongue out in insult. The one Mafia was a little surprised and offended all at once.

"This is awkward for Mafia. Mafia not sure what to do."

The second Mafia who was standing on same row of barrels as the first glanced up towards the one who was Hat Kid and the other girl. He then asked, "Boss, what do we do with eyewitness?"

The Mafia on top of the barrels who seemed to be in charge glanced down at Cayde and replied, "Teach him lesson, boys!" The two other Mafia nodded in response and hopped down from the pyramid of barrels and started towards him.

"Come to papa Mafia!" One said as he charged up to Cayde pulling his fist back. Cayde's eyes widened as he saw the incoming attack, but he ducked and somehow rolled underneath and between the guys legs and hen jump onto his back putting him in a choke hold.

"Gah! L-Let go of Mafia child!" He yelled as he squirmed around reaching his hands behind his back trying to grab Cayde.

"Not until you let them go!" Cayde yelled back as the Mafia turned his back letting the second Mafia get a view of Cayde's back as it was unprotected. Taking this chance the second Mafia walked up and pulled his fist back and threw the punch, however, Cayde seemed to be ready for it as he then let go of the Mafia and fell onto the ground just as the Mafia he was holding turned only to be greeted with a strong punch to the face knocking him out cold.

"Other Mafia!" The second Mafia exclaimed in shock as he stared at what he did, but failed to see Cayde standing next to him with a almost surprised looked look on his face.

"Man you really did him in. You have have grudge or something?" Cayde asked as he stood looking at the unconscious Mafia.

The second Mafia was startled by the boys sudden presence next to him. But that shock was turned to anger as he loomed over him. "Why you little..."

"Guess that's my cue to go!" Cayde said as he zipped from under the Mafia as he tried to grab him, but he then turned and punched the Mafia hard in the face making stumble back a bit only for him glare right back at the boy.

"That hurt Mafia! Mafia now make brat hurt more!" The Mafia then charged at him as Cayde was ready pulled his arms back into a batter like position and swung as hard as he can with Hat Kid's umbrella right into the second Mafia's head. It did the trick as the Mafia then collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

'Wow, whoever thought one little umbrella could be so deadly?"

Cayde's little fun moment was then interrupted when he heard the other Mafia jump off from the barrels and tried to catch the teenager. Cayde then started repeated the same process he did with the first two, but unlike them, they learned how to block his attack. He couldn't use the same one knowing now that it was to predictable.

"What will puny child do now?" One of the Mafia said.

"Puny child is now going to face extreme punishment!" The other said.

Cayde looked back forth as he was then surrounded by the two men but he then gained an idea as he simply went to his left where an outside like restaurant had table's and chairs with parasols above them as Cayde then dove behind a table hiding himself from sight.

The two Mafia men chuckled evilly to themselves as they made their way over to the table Cayde was hiding at.

"Mafia has child cornered! Time for extreme lesson.." The Mafia grabbed the table threw it out of the way. "To begin!"

However, what surprised the two was shocking. He was gone. The two Mafia like men then grew extremely confused as they scratched their heads.

"Where puny child go?" One them asked.

"Mafia has no clue."

"Great job, you dolt! Now Mafia has lost eye witness!" The Mafia angrily.

The other Mafia then looked offended before he grew angry himself. "Don't put blame on Mafia! It was other Mafia faut for not grabbing puny child when given chance!"

"Mafia tells lies!"

"Mafia tells truth!"

"Lies"!"

"Truth!"

"Lies!"

"Truth!"

"LIES!"

"TRUTH!"

Out of anger the two Mafia men the clashed head on with each other as dust cloud of smoke was then created with loud grunts of pain and anger where heard from within it. However unknown to the two, they didn't see the other table where Cayde then peeked his head over from behind and smiled at his little plan.

"That actually worked? Man they really are dumb as they look." He said to himself in accomplishment as he headed back over to the pyramid of barrels while watching the two Mafia men duke it out and confronted the last Mafia goon holding the two girls. However, he wasn't really paying attention as the leader then yelled out.

"ENOUGH!" Cayde jumped from the sudden yell and looked up, seeing the leading Mafioso glaring down at him. "Mafia, won't bow to little boy!" Prepare to feel Mafia's wrath!"

"Wait did..did he just call me little?" Cayde said looking towards the viewers. "He did didn't he?! Well guess what?! Looks like this LITTLE boy is gonna show a grown man his rightful place!" Cayde yelled as comical like veins appeared on his head.

The leading Mafia then threw the red caped girl to the ledge of the opening they were in and then threw Hat Kid over Cayde's head. Taking notice of the first flying figure go over him once, his eyes widened as he looked back to see Hat Kid going over him too. Cayde then turned a good hundred eighty degrees as then started running as fast as his legs could carry him. He then noticed Hat Kid was seemingly falling a little less faster than he thought and took the opportunity and ran faster until he was directly under her as he stuck his arms out.

Hat Kid realized that she was growing closer the ground as the scenery next to her came into her vision. Not wanting to look when she hit's the ground, she closed her eyes and waited for impact as the ground grew closer...but felt nothing. Instead, she felt something warm wrap around her as she felt herself roll along the ground before stopping. Curios but also nervous Hat Kid slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

Hat Kid not only did she come out unharmed by the fall but was also rescued by the one person she thought she couldn't trust..It was Cayde. He saved her. Even after what she put him through, he still decided to save her. Her thought's were interrupted when she felt him stand making her yelp in surprise. She looked up at him to see him already looking at her with concern.

"Hey, you okay? I heard you screaming?" Cayde asked concern in voice.

Hat Kid stared at him for what seemed like eternity until she heard speak again.

"Uh you okay? Your just staring at me?"

Realizing what she was doing Hat Kid blushed as she then jumped out of his arms and shook her head trying to stay on the task at hand.

"Oh, guess you were. Oh by the way.." Cayde then reached behind as Hat Kid turned towards him. "I think you dropped this." He said pulling out her umbrella.

Hat Kid's eyes seemed bulged out of her head. So THAT"S where her weapon went! She then went up to him swiped it out of his hands as she then hugged like a lost baby. Cayde watched as he started laughing to himself but not loud enough for her to hear. Then, Cayde saw her turn around towards him as he looked back at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Hat Kid shook her head. But then she smiled at him as she looked back towards the Mafia leader who was looking around for them although they were in front of him not even that far from the barrels.

"Oh, I get it. You wanna return the favor?" Cayde asked as he smirked at toddler below him.

Hat Kid then looked back at him with the same smirk. They both nodded and hurried back towards the Mafia leader as they skid to halt stopping in front of him. But before Cayde could say anything Hat Kid gasped. Turning towards her in confusion, he saw her looking over at something that surprised her. Taking a look himself Cayde also gasped. Clinging onto dear life on the ledge was the red caped girl, she seemed to be having a little trouble getting back up and she looked like she wouldn't last.

Not wanting to wanting to stick around to find out, Cayde and Hat Kid quickly went to her side as Cayde grabbed both her arms and hoisted her up with small yelp coming from the girl. The girl was obviously surprised by the assistance as Cayde put her back down to the ground getting a full view of what she looked like. She looked about Hat Kid's age, with blonde hair wrapped with purple bands and a...blonde mustache? She wore the familiar red cape with a hood and a star medallion with a light rose dress.

Cayde then fully recognized her as Mustache Girl, who smiled up at him

"Thanks, man." Her smile then disappeared when she noticed something behind the two. "Look out!"

Cayde noticing Mustache Girls glance behind him, turned and yelped. In one swift motion Cayde's instinct's kicked in as he grabbed both girls jumping out of the way of the spiked barrel thrown in their direction. Cayde then looked back towards the leading Mafia to see him continuing to throw barrels at the trio, trying to demand him to stay still.

"What kind of person would stand still and get by a spiked barrel?!" Cayde exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of another barrel, some even rolling his path on the verge of exploding. However, while he was distracted one of the barrels managed to cut through his pant leg as he jumped over it. He winced in pain at realizing how deadly the barrels really were.

Still in the arms of their hero Hat Kid and Mustache Girl watched and held onto him as he dodged barrels even through the bad cut he got on his leg. The two especially Mustache Girl was shocked that he was able to keep going even though injured. She admired the boys capability to keep fighting to whatever was thrown at him.

"_This guy has more potential than I thought.."_ She thought.

After a few more barrels were thrown the leading Mafia realized that he was getting nowhere at this point and was started to look stupid. He stopped throwing and shouted, "This leads nowhere! Mafia need to take care of this Mafia style! Prepare to feel what Mafia do to old ladies!"

Cayde stopped and looked at him with stupid look on his face. "Hold up, did he just say old lady?"

In his wrapped arms Hat Kid was getting tired of third person speaking, but to make matter's worse did he just say old lady?! She was nine years old for peat sake! And not only that she was unarmed when she first ran into them! Finding it to be an insult, she then squirmed around in Cayde's arm before she jumped out of it and readied herself, stepping in front of Cayde.

"Kid?"

Hat Kid ignored him as she showed no hesitation in backing down. She ran up to the leading Mafia and started whacking him hard with her umbrella. After a few good hit's she then jumped into the air and came soaring down onto the Mafia's head. Growing angry the Mafia quickly turned around behind and punched her in the chest making her wheeze for air as she skid back a bit.

Cayde watched as his he felt anger within start to grow, but before he could move he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down to Mustache Girl staring at him as she shook her head. Confused to way, he got his answer when she pointed in front of her. He looked back to see Hat Kid get up and stand he ground as she continued fighting.

"Huh, she really is one tough cookie."

"Tell me, about it. The first time I saw something like that I knew she had potential."

After a few more jumps to and whack to the head, she took a few steps back as she readied her umbrella as the leading Mafia grew closer. Summoning all her strength, she took a hard swing at him shouting, "Batter up!"

With a solid powerful swing, the Mafia leader was knocked off his feet, over the ledge and off into the distance as twinkle was seen off in the distance. Panting from exhaustion and pain, Hat Kid smiled as she then shook it off and smiled in victory.

"Kid!" Hearing her name being called, she turned and saw Cayde and Mustache Girl running over towards her.

"High five!" Cayde said squatting down and raising his hand in the air, she smiled as she went up to him and jumped slapping her hand against his as Cayde stood back onto his two feet. But then, a small white glow then caught the corner of their eye as the two looked up at the top of pyramid of explosives.

"Hey, does that glowing hourglass belong to you? Cayde asked pointing towards the Time Piece.

Hat Kid then nodded in excitement knowing good and well what it was.

"It is? Well if so, it looks like the Mafia had dropped it when he came down. Go on, hurry up and get it." Cayde said.

Not wasting any time Hat Kid then climbed up to the top of pyramid of explosives carefully and grabbed the Time Piece. Feeling the familiar warm and soft glow in her hands, Hat Kid smiled as she placed it into her pocket as she climbed down the pyramid.

"Ha! Can you believe them? What a bunch of losers." Cayde turned towards the voice to see Mustache Girl walking over to Hat Kid who just made her way of the last barrel.

Mustache Girl had an amused smile on her face as placed both hands on her hips. "Y'know, you're alright, new kid. What's your name?"

Cayde then walked up from behind Mustache with both hands in his hoodie pocket as he looked down at the small girl. Hat Kid opened her mouth to answer only to then look to the side, rubbing the back of her head. She almost seemed a bit shy about telling her new friend her name. Now thinking about it, Cayde then started to understand the little situation the small girl was in. Not really having a name like an actual name or person to most people she was probably afraid of being judged for it.

Cayde was going to step in but Mustache Girl beat her to the punch. "No? You shy? Well, that's cool. I see you're a 'less talk, more fighting kind of girl, I'll take it."

Hat Kid smiled a little, happy Mustache girl didn't press her about her name and understood her shyness towards the question. Mustache Girl smiled back, then looked at the Time Piece sticking out off her pocket with curiosity.

"That thing you grabbed there...are you collecting them? Because I know where there's more of them. They've been raining from the sky ever since you arrived. I've seen goons bring them to their headquarters waaay up there." Telling the last statement, she pointed up the Mafia base that sat atop what seemed to be a geyser.

Just then MG (tired of writing her full name new nickname GO!) gasped and excitement filled her eyes. "We should go up there go up there and get your junk back! It'll be fun! I'll take _any _opportunity that involves messing up the Mafia!" Wadda say, you with, buddy?" She raised her hand up for a high five.

Hat Kid seemed to be shocked by the offer of help by someone who she seemed to have just met not to long ago was willing to help her collect all her Time Pieces back. Hat Kid remembered when she usually meet new people she would rarely have enough time to keep them around for a conversation due to her constant traveling. After fighting together and stopping goons around the town, she smiled and gave er new ound friend a high five.

Cayde watched the moment as it brought back memories from when first played the game. It was touching that he didn't want to interrupt but was when he noticed something form above the their heads. It looked like meter of some kind that was half-way full with the words *Friends* with little stars on each end.

"Hey! How come we aren't friends?!" Cayde said as he looked at top hatted girl.

Hat Kid then pulled back and look towards him. He genuinely seemed hurt by the fact that she made friends with someone other than her savior. She was about to go over and do the same but an idea popped into her head. Hat Kid then grew a smug look on her face with her eyelids half closed as she raised her arm and wrapped it around MG who watched in confusion to what was going on. Cayde's mouth dropped at the scene before as Hat Kid taunted him with her new friend. Angry Cayde turned away and crossed his arms.

" You know what? Fine! I don't care about your stupid friendship anyway.." Cayde said although when he turned he grew comical tears with an upset look on his face.

Hat Kid realizing she went to far, slowly walked up to her "hero" and tugged at his pant leg. Cayde just simply ignored her as he turned away. Hat Kid then went around to his side and started jumping up and down trying to get his attention, but he simply looked away. She then moved directly in front of him as she waved and gestured for a high five like he did for her earlier, but once again he simply looked away.

Taking this as an challenge, Hat Kid then proceeded to due all types of things to get his attention, trying to get a high five, playing the little toys she had brought with her just in case she got board, and even tried asking for upsies on his back. All proved to be pointless as Cayde just simply looked away and sat down back towards her. Hat Kid was starting to see the flaw of her joke as she was starting to run out of idea's until one came in mind.

Cayde on the other hand was having a ball. He noticed how bad Hat Kid felt about not being his fried and decided to punish her for her crimes by pulling the oldest trick in the book. Ignore. And it was working too as he heard and notice Hat Kid trying all types of things to get his attention trying to say she was sorry. It was a cute sight to behold as Cayde savored every moment of it. But then when finally sat down about to end his little prank he heard her stop trying to get his attention as he then started to grow curios.

Opening his eyes Cayde jumped a little as he saw Hat Kid standing in front of him with her hat shadowing over her eyes. Confused Cayde tilted his head about to ask what was wrong until Hat Kid lunged at him catching him in a hug as he stumbled back due to the force, but thankfully caught himself as he slowly sat back up and looked at the girl who had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Uh Kid?"

However, his response was when he felt a snuggle in his shoulder as her arms tightened the hug. Knowing his answer Cayde simply returning the hug the toddler was giving him.

"Your welcome, bud."

Just then Cayde heard something appear above his head, but he decided to ignore as he enjoyed the moment with his favorite little character. Unknown to him though the same meter that appeared above her and MG was now above the both as the meter filled up half-way with the word "Friends" with little stars on the meter bar.

* * *

"Whoa..so this your ship?" MG asked as looked around the main lobby.

"Yep." Cayde said as he watched the small hooded girl admire the place in awe. He could tell this was her first time in a space ship and probably anything out of this world. But that moment was stopped when he felt flick on the head. Feeling that flick, Cayde turned towards the owner of that flick who just happened to be Hat Kid who was sitting innocently behind his neck with a smile.

After agreeing to let MG onto the ship and help them get the time pieces back, she then decided to patch up her cape to which was slightly torn due to the Mafia's pulling. She quickly but carefully repaired her cape and put it back on. Afterwards she then made a cap that could make her go faster after the yarn she found while on the island and put away the new cap...somewhere in her pockets?

Hat Kid then patched up Cayde's wound as she placed a little band-aid with cartoon looking turtles on the wound and sewed up Cayde's pant leg as she enjoyed the moment of watching the boy wince as the needle went in and out of the pant leg. Why? Because, she decided to stitch it back up with it still on him. When done she let him go as she put her sewing kit away for a later date.

Repaired and cleaned up, Hat Kid exited her room and into main lobby to find MG staring out the window and Cayde laying in his bed. She walked over towards Cayde as he seemed to be sleeping but knowing him already she assumed he had to faking, so she pulled out her umbrella and then began poking him in the cheek. No response. She did it again. No response. This kept going as Hat Kid continued to poke him over and over again.

While she was so distracted in poking in her new found friend, she didn't notice MG watching the both of them.

_"Is this a daily thing with these_ two?" MG asked as comical sweatdrop appeared on her as she watched the sight before her.

Deciding to get back on track, MG coughed getting Hat Kid and the now "awake" Cayde's attention. "Are you ready to take down some Mafia?" MG asked with an eager smile. The two nodded. "Alright, let's do it! I'm psyched!"

MG then walked over and grabbed what seemed to be a desk and plopped right down in front of the two when she magically grabbed a board and began scribbling on it. While she did so Cayde had got up and sat in the seat leaving hat Kid without as she looked around for another seat. However, she didn't get the chance to when she felt herself being lift into the air making her hat slightly tilt from being raised and was seated right onto Cayde's lap as he rearranged her hat to it's proper position.

Hat Kid turned and gave him thumbs while he did the same before MG called out to them.

"So. Let's go over the plan. All assaults need to a good plan, or it'll be a flop!" She pointed towards the image she drew...which looked like her strangling a Mafia with one of his ties with a noticeable "X's" for eyes.

The image perturbed the two a little as MG continued. "First, we strangle them! Choke 'em and watch 'em _beg_ for mercy as we strangle the life out of their very being. That'll show them!"

"Uhhh..." Cayde raised a finger to voice his opinion on the matter but before he could MG interrupted. "No, wait...strangling is too kind."

Hat Kid was then sighed as she saw MG erase the board but Cayde other was lost in thought when she said "Strangling was too kind." MG erased the board and then began redrawing. But the image was far worse than the two expected. She then shouted, "We smash them together into mush, and put all their remains in jar! THEN, we sell the jar for pocket money! That'll be the ultimate salt in the wound!"

Hat Kid started to feel uncomfortable as she stared at the drawing, she turned towards Cayde to get his opinion but only saw him with the same expression mouthing words that he seemed he only understood. And thankfully he did because what he was saying right now was not child appropriate as he inwardly thought, "WHAT THE F******CK!"

Once again, just as Hat Kid was going to voice the opinion for the two she interrupted by MG when she flipped the chalkboard to other side. A new image showed a crude drawing of a Mafioso, but this one seemed to be dressed differently. He seemed to have wore a chef outfit instead of a blue suit like the rest. Descriptions were written around him as they pointed to what MG described him to be, "Bad, dumb, and probably smells."

"But first.." She pointed out towards the chef man. "We have to make it through their Mafia HQ. Once we find and dethrone the Mafia Boss, the rest will suit. Then our mush and jar party will be no problem!"

This time Cayde was the one who was going to voice their complaint. "Uhhh...Exactly how are you going to do that?"

MG was about respond full hearted when she realized what he meant. "Oh..."

"Yeah that's I what thought, we're not making Mafia juice. Let's just knock 'em unconscious and set them off to sail across the world. Y'know let them be some else's problem."

Hat Kid then nodded at this idea as she would rather have them leave then see a gore fest go on in front of her. MG thought about this before looking back at him. "Hmm..we'll see but until then we're sticking with plan A!"

"Oh dear god..." Cayde covered his face with his hand.

Hat Kid decided to do the same knowing that this probably wasn't going to well.

"Now you're both a killing machine! Let's go get them!"

Cayde and Hat Kid nodded with confident smiles before Cayde noticed something. "Later."

"Huh?" MG said in deadpan tone.

" Yep. It's passed the kid's nap time and she becomes VERY cranky when she doesn't have her story read to her on time. Even when it's bedtime." Cayde said in playful kiddy tone as he looked down at Hat Kid who was jumping up and down in anger at him.

"See it's already started."

Hat Kid was about to object when MG started talking.

"Wait...you mean still get read to at night? Oh maybe you we're more young than I thought..." MG said starting to reconsider her options with the plan.

Hat Kid watched in disbelief as she looked up towards Cayde who struggling to hold in his laugh. Cayde looked at her as she stared up at him jaw dropped and everything until he couldn't take it and bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Y-YOU...! HAHAHA!"

"Huh?" MG turned towards the laughing boy as she then saw Hat Kid punching him with her small hands in anger as comical tears we're falling from her eyes.

"So it isn't true?"

"NO!" Hat Kid finally yelled out like her life depended on it.

* * *

**And this wraps another chapter! Writing this was too funny as I let the scene play out through my head. Seriously I was laughing good bunch just thinking if I were actually in the game. Well, anywho I hope you enjoyed and I'll see y'all next time Peace!**


	4. Act 3: They Came From Space

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! You all really seem to be loving my story so i'm-a- keep the chapters coming! Without any further delay let's get right to it!**

_I do not own A Hat In Time nor the franchise. They all rightfully belong to A Gears For Breakfast and no one else. With that in mind I hope you enjoy! ;)_

* * *

_Act 3: They Came From Space_

Landing back in Mafia Town the trio landed on the docks of the island. But before they could start moving they noticed grey clouds looming in the sky as gentle rain poured down on the town. Hat Kid buttoned her yellow raincoat as Cayde put his hoodie over his hat covering the back of his head from getting wet. It was currently nighttime as well, so there was not much visibility beside the lighting strikes that struck down on the Earth's water.

MG then turned to towards the two and said, "Right. So. I'm gonna see if I can get cannon to work so we can head up there. You two head around town and look for few good jars that we can use to put all the Mafia mush in. See ya up there. Good luck!" She then ran off, hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

"So...Are we actually going through with the plan?" Cayde asked putting his hands into his hoodie pocket glancing down to the girl next to him.

Hat Kid let out a small sigh. She still wasn't on board with treating the Mafia like that, but seeing that they had time to themselves, she then decided to look around for anymore Time Piece's she might have missed. Hat Kid turned towards him as she gestured they get to searching.

"Uh? I don't get what your trying to say?" Cayde asked turning his head.

Hat Kid face palmed before she pulled out a drawing of the Time Piece and showed it to him.

"Oooohhh. Then why didn't you say so? C'mon let's go find your..." Cayde then stared at the drawing seeing a name above it. "Time Piece's."

Hat Kid smiled as she agreed with the plan. Putting away the drawing into her pocket, she then started to run off in search of her missing hourglasses leaving Cayde behind.

"Hey! Don't leave me! Wait up!" Cayde yelled out as he started off after her.

The two then jumped onto a roof of a building and found a wireline. Hat Kid hopped onto the wireline and started walking like she was on a tightrope. She made it across and turned back towards the teenager signaling him to follow. Cayde stared at her before he looked back at the tightrope.

"Uh kid? I'm not sure about this.." Cayde said as started feeling uneasy.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when heard Hat Kid call out to him. Looking up from the spot he was standing he saw Hat Kid...taunting him. She had her tongue stuck out as she had her hand raised to her head waving back and forth. Cayde's uneasiness was then replaced with anger as a comical vein appeared on his forehead.

"What?! I'm not scared!"

Hat Kid then had a look of disapproval as she crossed her arms with a smirk. Deciding to take that challenge, Cayde then looked back at the tightrope as he gulped and moved his foot forward placing it on the wireline. He moved his foot up and down as he felt the wireline move along with it. Cayde looked back up at her to see her tapping her foot impatiently. Shaking off the slight fear within him Cayde then moved his foot forward allowing him to place his other on the wireline.

Cayde then adjusted his balance as the rope moved up and down a little due to his sudden weight, but then went still as Cayde himself went still. Breathing in and out, Cayde started moving. It was smooth sailing as Cayde then came closer to the other side where Hat Kid was seen cheering for him. He smiled knowing the little girl really believed in him even after the little moments they shared but then all that stopped when Cayde reached then end.

He was just about to place his foot down when he felt the wireline snap from underneath. Time slowed down as Cayde felt the only thing that was holding him up come undone as the world in front was now being blocked with a roof of a building. Hat Kid also felt time stop as she saw the boy in front of her start to slowly fall down to depths of the town floor.

Snapping out of his trance Cayde then reached for the buildings ledge as he successfully grabbed onto it, before he fell to the ground. Hat Kid then too snapped out of her trance as she rushed forward grabbing the boys hands as she then started pulling him up. Noticing the small girl trying to help him he then started pulling himself up as he successfully made onto the building.

"Man, that was something, huh?" Cayde asked as he looked over to the girl who was on her hands and knees. "Kid, you okay?"

Hat Kid then looked up towards him as she nodded giving him a thumbs up. Cayde smiled saying, "That's good. Guess this was favor for me saving you from before?"

Hat Kid nodded before she stood and walked over to him. Cayde then too stood from his spot as he followed behind the girl

Hat Kid admired the surroundings. Some of the Mafia were out and about, but not a lot unlike earlier. From their perspective the town seemed so peaceful as some of the Mafia were seen actually getting along with each other instead working their butts destroying the town.

She then noticed the Badge Seller who she met on her own journey without the teenager by her side. He was in some shadowy place where he sat in alleyway. Why was he out here in rain? He knows he could get sick. Hat Kid stopped walking and tugged on Cayde's pant leg. He turned to her to see her pointing towards a strange man in a big white like coat with a cat like mask on his face.

"You know him?"

She nodded.

"Hmm...Well okay if you say so."

Cayde then walked in front of Hat Kid squatting down and pointing a thumb towards his back. Hat Kid smiled as she skipped forward and latched onto his back accepting the invite. Feeling the light weight press onto his back,Cayde stood placing his arms behind his back as he felt Hat Kid sit them as he jumped from the building they were onto a little shops cover and onto the ground towards the alleyway.

He was sitting by a cozy small fire pit, trying to keep dry. Hat Kid then looked down to her umbrella and opened it up above the two.

"Where was that to begin with?" Cayde asked noticing the stop in rain on him.

Hat Kid just simply shrugged with a smile as she continued to look forward. Reason why she didn't open it earlier was because unlike most people she knew, she enjoyed the feeling of the rain. The cool sensation of the water droplets gently hitting her face as well as the light cool wind always soothed the child as it would wash away any type of angry or sad emotion in just a instant. Personally the rain never bothered he on the slightest.

"You a rain person too?" Cayde asked.

Hat Kid nodded as she looked at him.

"Well it's nice to know i'm not alone. Most people hate it do it ruining their day or just because sad OR just because it's plain annoying. Really, I think their missing out."

Hat Kid nodded sharing the same feelings. The two approached him as Hat Kid leaned forward on Cayde's hovering the umbrella over the glitchly head to which Cayde got a full view of him. He didn't look like a regular person, he was some sort of being with a jester's outfit and purple skin. His entire body spasmed every few seconds as pixels floated out of him. Since he was sitting down, it made it easier for Hat Kid to protect him from cold rain, he glanced over and looked up at the two who were keeping him dry.

"Why, hello child. It seems our paths crossed once more." She simply replied with a wave accompanied with a smile. The glitchy man thing then noticed Cayde. "And it seems you met a friend. Who might you be child?"

"Cayde."

"Cayde..what a unique name indeed."

"Aww, thanks." Cayde said rubbing the back of his, but then turned serious as he stared at him. "What are you doing out in the rain? Don't you have somewhere to go?"

" I could ask you the same question."

He couldn't tell, but underneath his glitchy mask, a small amused smile appear. "Simple young one. I have no real place to stay, so I just happen to set up a camp to where ever I travel. You may never know when a traveler may come by and ask for a badge."

"Badge?"

"Do not know what badge is?"

He shook his head.

"Well, young one, a Badge is a special item that allows the user to use it's power for whatever they desire, depending on the type of badge you buy."

"So it's basically like a power up you find a videogame?"

"A very close and neat assumption. But yes it's as close to it is a videogame."

"Really?! That's so cool!" Cayde said his eyes sparkling in excitement.

The man in the glitched masked chuckled at the boys amusement and turned his attention towards the child on his shoulder. "Well young lady, what brought you back to me so soon?"

Hat Kid then pointed towards the badge on his chest. It had the design of the umbrella opened with a hand underneath it.

"Ah, you must want the hover badge you couldn't get before do you not?"

Hat Kid nodded.

"Well that would be a 100 pons."

Hat Kid then handed Cayde her umbrella as she jumped down from his shoulder and dug into her pockets pulling a little bags. Opening them getting a good view Cade saw the so called "pons." If he remembered correctly there where little emerald's in side little toy balls and sure enough they were as each small bag had a good amount with in them.

The two traded with each other and Hat Kid stuck the badge on her hat.

"You two should head off now. You must have something to do."

"But what about you?" Cayde asked as Hat Kid returned to her spot on his back.

"I'll be fine, children. I'll find a dry place to rest for the night. Cayde stared before he smiled a bit and nodded. Right before the two heaed out, Hat Kid shouted, "Take care!" As she waved behind her as the man disappeared from sight.

The two continued walking throughout town, looking for any signs of Hat Kid's missing Time Pieces. There were none by the beach, the plaza, the docks nor the construction site.

"I don't see anything around here. You think that the others might fell some place else?"

Hat Kid pondered on the possibility but wanting to make sure, she then turned back towards him and pointed to the rooftops.

"Want to make a last minute check?"

She nodded.

"Well hold on!" Cayde said as he jumped onto a conveniently placed box and hopped on it before he hopped onto the roof of building. The two eventually reached a platform, where a rotating star patterned pillar stood.

"Ooohhh Pretty." Cayde said.

He then felt Hat Kid shuffle around behind before she jumped from off his back and then began admiring the pillar of sparkling star like lights. However, unknown to her a mud puddle was formed from all the access soil as she happened to slip and fall into the big puddle with a splash.

Cayde hearing the splash turned back towards Hat Kid to what had happened, but only to find her face down in muddy puddle as she was completely covered in mud. Shocked Cayde quickly went over and squatted down to if she was okay.

"Whoa, bud! Are you okay? That sounded like a pretty nasty fall."

Cayde then heard Hat Kid groan as she slowly stood rubbing her eyes. Worried she might be hurt he turned her around. Bad choice. Because when he did Hat Kid had finished getting the mud out her eyes as she felt him turn her towards, lighting struck as Hat Kid in Cayde's then seemed like an monster as her eyes somehow started glowing turquoise as she held her arms out towards him. Cayde's eyes shrunk as he then jumped back with yell.

"GGGYYYYAAAHH!" Cayde yelled.

Hearing his yell, Hat Kid jumped in surprise as she then started looking frantically over for him but due to her doing so the mud had once again start to cover hey eyes as she groaned again getting them out. Cayde noticing the so called "monster's" reaction to his scream slowly walked forward and squatted down towards it.

"Wait...Hat Kid? Is that you?"

Hat Kid then turned towards him nodding.

"Oh thank god! For a second there I thought you were monster coming to eat my soul. You know hat would make a great Halloween costume." Cayde said standing.

Meanwhile, nearby, a single Mafia member with a purple and yellow checkered tie and green glasses was looking over a mysterious object. It gave off a white glow and looked like special type of hourglass. Hearing Cayde's yell, he turned around while saying, "What the...HUH?!"

He froze at what he saw. A sort slime-covered creature half his size was standing only a few feet away from him. But to make matters worse Cayde was seen jumping back at the creature only making the situation worse. His blood ran cold as his eyes widened in fear.

Hat Kid had finally (with the help of Cayde) managed to get the mud out of her eyes. She turned and spotted the science look Mafia, who was holding one of her missing Time Pieces. Surprised she turned towards Cayde and pointed at the man who was hold the Time Piece.

Cayde looked up to see what she was pointing at and saw the man, who seemed to be...shaking?

"Well, it is yours go and ask for it back."

Nodding, Hat Kid then turned was about to walk over and ask for it back when the Mafia shrieked when he saw the little creature start walking towards him. Lighting once again flashed and thunder boomed as they as the slimy creature reached it's arms out towards him. "It's...It's slimy space alien!"

Hat Kid stopped in confusion. Slimy space alien? Where? Behind her? She turned behind her and saw Cayde as he shrugged confused himself to what the man was talking about. She was going to ask what he meant until she saw her arms covered in mud. She then confused looked down at herself. She then understood what he was talking about and not only that what Cayde was talking about. _She_ was the slimy space alien.

The science looking Mafia started to panic. "Mafia saw spaceship! Mafia knew all along! MAFIA IS BEING INVADED BY ALIENS!"

Well, it wasn't like the guy was wrong. She wasn't from this planet, but she liked to prefer herself as a cute, sweet, and humble little alien rather than an slimy ugly looking one. All she need was a bath because of the mud, no biggie. But she huffed. She had no time to explain what she was, it was now starting to get cold as she felt the winds start to pick up sue to the storm. She needed that Time Piece. Weather he was going to give her Time Piece or she would have to take it back by force. She WAS going to get what she wanted.

She then started to approach him once more.

"AHHHHHH!" The science Mafia ran from Hat Kid, jumping a large gap to a wooden platform. Cayde and Hat Kid was startled by the scream as they saw him run. Hat Kid then immediately chased after him with Cayde following behind her. Hat Kid jumped across as well, giving herself a boost to gain some distance, Cayde then gave himself a running start as he reached the ledge he jumped with a good amount force as he launched himself to other side.

He landed perfectly across the gap as he turned behind. "Huh, so that's what it feels like to long jump." He said turning back running after the toddler.

The Mafia saw the "alien" and Cayde chase after him as he let out another scream. He took off running once more. He climbed to the top of large stack of boxes. Surely the alien can't climb,right? Surely not.

Hat Kid skid to a halt and huffed. The guy was making this so difficult. If he would just give her the Time Piece, then she'll leave him alone. Cayde then caught and saw Hat Kid looking up towards the Mafia as he him holding himself in fear. Fear... Wait, that's it!

"Oi! Kid c'mere a sec!" Cayde called out to the toddler.

Hat Kid turned to him as she jogged over wondering what he needed.

"Listen I got an idea! So your gonna..." Cayde then smirked evilly when he started to whisper his plan into the toddlers ear as she nodded her head to the plan before she then fully understood what he was trying to do. Upon figuring it out she smiled evilly herself.

After sitting on top of the box for seemed like forever, the Mafia then started to look around for the alien that was chasing him. But to his surprise he didn't see it anywhere in sight. Did he somehow out run it? Or did leave? The Mafia was seen putting a hand to his heart as he started to calm down. However, before he could really calm down he heard a thump come from behind him.

Fear growing within him again, he turned slowly around only to see...the alien. But this time it brought a friend as it also was covered in mud arms stuck out as the little alien's eyes glowed staring at the man. Another scream rang out from the Mafia. The alien _wasn't_ alone! Not only that they could _climb!_ He ran away, hopping onto a suspended crate then onto a large banner. He kept going from one nearby platform to the next. but then he froze.

The last wooden platform..it had a wall up. It was dead end. The two slimy aliens seemed surprise by his scream as it turned more feminine this time. They shook it off as the little slimy alien hopped onto the bigger aliens back as they chased after him having no difficulty getting to him. Although the taller alien seemed a little frightened by the height they we're going out but shook it off as it chased after the terrified man. The aliens then spotted him reaching the last suspended wooden platform with a wall in the way. They got him cornered.

The science Mafia's heart was beating rapidly as he held his heart trying to calm it down but failed to do so. His large palms then started to grow sweaty, his breath was shortened as from due to all the running and screaming. His grip on the mysterious hourglass tightened as he remained looking to the wall hoping to find some type of exit. He didn't want to turn around. He just knew the aliens would be behind him. Just what do they want from him?!

The aliens reached the final platform and landed loudly as the Mafia turned and saw then slowly stand glaring at him. When he saw them, he fell over and scrambled over to the wall, his back pressed against it. The slowly approached him as two pairs of glowing eyes, one turquoise while the other green.

"Leave Mafia alone, y-you monster!" The aliens didn't listen as continued forwards slowly as the tall alien carrying the little one slowly tilted it's head. Getting close, he could see more details of the aliens in front of him. Their slimy exterior were dripping and glistening from the rain. Their cold glowing eyes staring him down as his body started to feel weak, he trembled in absolute fear as the tall alien stomped his foot loudly against the wooden floor.

The more the Mafia looked the more he realized that the tall alien almost looked like the boy that was confronted by the alien earlier! Was he taken over by the alien?! Was he going to be next?! The mafia dropped to his knees, now practically begging for mercy as he pleaded for it to spare him. He then looked down at the mysterious hourglass he held in his cold, shivering hands.

"H-Here! If Mafia give you this, w-will you go away?" The aliens stopped. He held out the Time Piece to them in his trembling hands. The little alien smiled as it hopped off the other aliens back and walked up to himand took it with a nod.

"Now what do you say?" The bigger alien asked the little alien placing it's hands on it's hips.

Wait..? Did the alien..just talk?

"Thank you.." He heard the little alien say.

The little alien..it sounded younger and cuter than the Mafia thought it would be and the other one it sounded like a teenager. Raising his head he saw the little alien walk back over to the big one as it patted the little ones head while saying, "About time we got that back. I didn't feel chasing him any longer. This stupid mud is getting in my ear."

Mud?!

"Wait mud?! This was all joke?!"

Just then the bigger alien then started laughing hysterically pointing it's hand at the man on his knees as the little alien them seemingly started to giggle itself at the man. "H..How dare you..?!"

"HAHAHA! Ah, we got 'em! Come let's go!" The fake alien said grabbing the little one as it hopped back on it's back before running off the platform into the distance as the science Mafia stared in shock.

He stayed like that for a good while until he placed a hand to his head. "Mafia needs sleep. To tired think anymore..."

The two so called aliens then made it back to the town as they landed back on brick bridge as the taller one shook of the slime from it's head showing it to be Cayde underneath.

"Ah, man I always wanted to do something like. I mean I have but I never did it like that before." Cayde said as he went into dreamland.

The little alien also known as Hat Kid looked down at herself and Cayde. She could easily see why anyone could mistake them for aliens. Even in the rain, they were covered in mud. And went she meant, she meant _covered._

Nodding to herself she went up to Cayde and tugged his leg getting his attention.

"Hmm? What's up?"

As if answering his question, Hat Kid used the assistance of the Time Piece and headed back up to her spaceship as the to needed a good shower and change of clothes. However...

"Uh, what i'm going to where when I'm out the shower?"

Hat Kid stared before face palming realizing all the clothes he was wearing were the one's on his body.

"Well, don't worry I'll just wash these while i wash up. Now go on. Hurry and take your bath." Cayde shooing her away.

Nodding Hat Kid was about to leave when she heard Cayde call out to her.

"Do you have any food?"

Hat Kid stared before simply turning away leaving a comical Cayde yelling for her to him feed him.

* * *

** I hope you guys enjoyed as next time is..BOSS FIGHT TIME! Man I can't wait! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Peace!**


	5. Midnight Showdown:Down With The Mafia!

** .Hey guys! ...Uh? So where have I been? Lots of school. That's what. Yeah, school's a big pain in the butt that isn't stopping me from writing what I love and Hat Kid is waiting for me as we speak!**

***WHACK***

**Ow! What the..?! Huh?!**

***Hat Kid standing behind him umbrella in hand with an angry , sad comical look on her face***

**H-Hat Kid! H-hey bud, how ya been?**

***Hat Kid slowly walks towards him***

**"Okay look. I know Ive been gone for a while now but that doesn't mean we should get violent right? Hehehe...RUN!"**

***Cayde runs out the room with angry Hat Kid tailing not too far behind***

_**I do not own A Hat In Time nor the franchise itself they all belong rightfully to Gears For Breakfast, with that in mind I hope you enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Landing back onto the star-pattered pillar, which the two discovered later was called the Observatory, platform, clean from all the mud, Hat Kid and Cayde spotted an open cannon that had an arrow on it pointing up.

"Please tell I'm not the only one seeing a glowing red arrow pointing towards the sky?" Cayde asked looking towards the toddler below him.

Hat Kid shook her head, acknowledging she too could see the floating arrow.

Hat Kid noticed that it was still raining pretty hard, so she buttoned her raincoat as Cayde threw his hood back up over his head as Hat Kid jumped into the cannon. "Uh, you sure this is safe?" She shrugged. "Great just what I needed."

Cayde hopped along in the cannon with her as the latch above them closed with the cannon laying back pointing towards the sky. But before, either to could react they were shot into the sky as they soared through the rainy night right towards the platform sitting on the geyser. Cayde flayed through the air as hat Kid continued her upward pencil dive before the two got a good look on whats on the platform. It looked a resort of restaurant of some kind. Smiling Mafia and fish for giant welcoming cutouts and yet an ironic sign below it stating, "Go Away! (Please)." Hey, at least they we're trying to be nice.

Hat Kid landed on the platform as she posed with a smile on her face, she jumped up and down at the exciting ride even tho it was pretty short. She turned around to ask Cayde how it was only to find..nothing? Hat Kid stared blankly as a comical question mark appeared out of her head. But before she could call out Cayde's name, she heard yelling as she looked up to only see a blur go by her and smack dead face into the ground. Hat Kid jumped back in surprise before realizing what that blur was: Cayde.

His legs hung in the air for a second before flopping to ground as he layed there in the floor. Hat Kid gasped as she quickly went over to him and shook him trying to get his attention. Thankfully, he responded with a groan as he slowly stood back onto his feet grabbing his before shaking it a little to regain conscious.

"Ugh..Kid. We will NEVER go back on another cannon ride again."

Hat Kid only ignored as hugged his leg happy that her friend was okay. Cayde chuckled as he patted her..hat, unknown to him the small toddler blushed at this gesture as she snuggled at little closer. Sadly their little moment was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to them.

'You two sure took your time!" Cayde and Hat Kid alerted, looked to the left side of building. On top of the red and white tarp, MG was blocking with arms some crumbled paper and tin cans being thrown at her, below her were three Mafia men throwing those said items at her.

"Help me out here! Get these brutes off my case and we can go inside!" Cayde and Hat Kid nodded as the two ran over towards the three men, they paid no attention towards them whatsoever as they continued their focus on hitting MG, attempting to get her down, almost as she was some wild cat in a public "no animal" zone. Hat Kid pulled out her umbrella ready to attack until Cayde stopped and grabbed her umbrella from her.

"Don't worry. I got this." Cayde walked up towards the three and pulled back like a baseball batter and swung as hard as he could knocking the three Mafia out one by one as they we're too occupied with MG to notice their commrad being taken down.

MG smirked and hopped down, giving Cayde a thumbs-up. "Thanks, dude! Did either of two get the jars, by the way?"

Cayde and Hat Kid's smiled faded as they stared at her with disbelief. They completely forgot she was actually going threw with that plan of hers. Better think of an excuse.

"Yay, ya see we couldn't find any jars. Sorry." Cayde said putting a fake sad smile.

MG's smirked faded, but she simply shrugged it off while patting Hat Kid on the back and patted Cayde's leg. "No worries then. We'll probably find some inside. C'mon." She headed to the front door, leaving Hat Kid and Cayde to exhale with a sigh of relief.

"Let's hope those jars stay hidden." Cayde said looking down at Hat Kid.

Hat Kid nodded as she went behind and hopped onto Cayde's back as he sighed now starting to think this was probably going to be a daily thing with the two from now on. Not wasting anymore time, Cayde quickly followed in after.

"Let's go! It's showtime baby!" With an eager smile, MG ran in first. Cayde, just as eager as she was ran after her. Helping save an innocent town while helping a small little girl in dire need of help to restore her space ship in order to get to..whatever destination gave him chills. This was it. The adventure he long dreamed for and it was happening right here in front of him. Unknowingly to Cayde, a wary nervous but happy and excited smile appeared on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Hat Kid as she smiled along with him knowing that they both had the same dream in mind, made it all the more satisfying to her.

Looking around the lobby, Cayde and Hat Kid already felt out of place. MG whispered to them while hiding behind a potted plant, 'I'll sneak to the kitchen and meet you there. We'll sneak in through the vents to the Mafia Boss area."

The duo nodded and watched MG carefully as she snuck past any nearby Mafia, heading into a room with some smoke coming out of it. Hat Kid then looked around. Large golden statues of Mafia, a wooden bar, casino tables and lottery machines. "You know, if this casino was destroyed this would be a great place to grab a bite to eat." Cayde said wiping a some drool from his mouth with a serious look. But then, he felt light smack on his head as he turned towards Hat Kid who shook her disapprovingly. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I still haven't been fed for quite a while now. And i'm STRAVING."

Hat Kid just shook her head again ignoring the boys comment. But of all of sudden her eyes widen when she saw something sticking out of the Mafia men's pocket. She could tell just by the faint white glow and the top of it was that of a Time Piece. As he entered the theatre, she quickly hopped off a Cayde's back who still in dreamland of food, she quickly ran after him, running up to him from behind. But she was the stoppped by another Mafia.

Hat Kid's eyes widen in surprise by the sudden transition as she look up towards him. He looked down at her and said, "No little children allowed. Mafia only." She put puffed her cheeks as she hopped up and down in a child like manner. The Mafia stared as he chuckled at her attempt to be scary. This only irritated her more as she pulled out her umbrella and started whacking him, but he blocked all her attack's to which made him angrier.

"Do not make Mafia call security." She huffed and put her umbrella away. Guess she was gong to have find another way in. She then jolted, a bit startled when she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She looked down at her feet to see what appeared to be an empty tin can.

Looking up wondering who threw it, she saw one Mafia throwing another piece of garbage at her while shouting, 'Mafia do not take kindly to intruders!" Pushing her back a little bit with irritation, Hat Kid pulled out her umbrella and slowly walked over to Mafia who was seen a little scared of the toddlers as the Maifa screams echoed threw the building but surprisingly no one payed them any attention. After a few good whacks the Mafia was out cold, she then looked over towards Cayde was seen now getting out of dream world. However, what he didn't notice was a Mafia behind about to punch for entering without permission.

But before the Mafia, could get the chance Hat Kid disappeared and reappeared in front of him whacking only one good time as he flying backwards doing a flip or two before falling to ground out cold. Huffing in satisfaction of defeating a enemy from hurting her friend she turned back towards Cayde, to see him looking down at her with wide eyes. "Uh...Thanks." Cayde said happily but just a little unsure of the scene that took hold in front of him.

All Hat Kid was hold her umbrella in front of her in cute little manner as she blushed slightly, lightly giggling. Cade smiled as he motioned her to follow to which she happily agreed. They continued Hat Kid's search after she "told" him what happened or more like acted it out really. They found a backroom with a large key time. They didn't know what it was for, but hey. A key's a key. Never know what door it could open. The only problem was it was behind large cage. There was a large on the floor to press that could open it.

Hat Kid smirked seeing how easy this was going to be. She walked up to the switch and hopped onto making the gate flying open due to how hard she stepped onto it. But as soon as she stepped off it the gate came back down blocking her and key from making contact.

"So it's weighted button, huh?" Cayde said taking note on the sudden event. "Alright!" Cayde walked up to button and stepped onto it making the gate open shocking Hat Kid as she looked for the caused as she looked back towards Cayde to only see him giving her a thumbs up. She returned gesture. However, before she could get the key the gate slammed shut.

Confused she looked back towards Cayde, to see him still on the button but it wasn't pressed. 'What?" Cayde hopped up and down on the button but it didn't budge. "Aw come on." Hat Kid noticing his struggle joined him and hopped onto the button with him. The button flattened signaling it worked as Hat Kid quickly went over towards the key only for it to close on her again.

Sighing. The two left the room looking for anything that could help. They doubted one of the Mafia would just stand on that button for them. They just want them out of place and not only, they scared off a good group of them before. Hat Kid sighed as she put both hands on her face as she rubbed her tired eyes, the stress of loosing the Time Pieces and having to go through a lot of trouble just to get them back put a lot on her. And Cayde knew that. Cayde spotted a wooden bar nearby and motioned for Hat Kid to join him.

She smiled and followed. They both took a seat at the booth as Cayde rested his head on the counter as Hat Kid took put her hands under her chin holding her head up as she thinks. She thinks better when she sits down.

A Mafia behind the bar who was cleaning a cup noticed the two tired individuals and asked, "What's troubling children? Mafia not know what children would like to drink." Hat Kid looked up and waved her hand a bit dismissively in a way of silently saying, "No thanks. I don't need a drink."

"How about boy?"

Cayde looked up and shook his head practically saying the same thing. Understanding, the Mafia quietly went back to cleaning the cup with a cloth. A classic bartender action by a bartender. But what surprised Hat Kid was how he wasn't telling either them "Shoo" or "Go Away" In loud demanding or threatening tones. She appreciated it.

The Mafia then continued talking as he said, "Whatever problem is, Mafia sure you two can deal with it. You look girl look like tenacious type, not leave problem alone." Hat Kid smiled a bit and nodded. "You boy look like determined and brave type, always looking out for those around him. leading them right path to do right things. Don't let what other people say get you down, believe in what you believe in." Cayde's eyes widened. He thought he would hear words of care and kindness from the enemy. Cayde too smiled as he sat up and nodded as well.

Cayde and Hat Kid may be different in term of personality but their hearts were one. Knowing the right thing and what right thing to do. Nodding at each other they both hopped from the booth as Hat Kid continued her thinking on how to get the key.

"Thanks!" Cayde said as they walked away from the booth.

Cayde turned back around towards Hat Kid when he felt something land on his head. Confused he put his hand to his head to find out what it was. When he did it felt..hard but also wet. "Huh?" Even more confused he grabbed the object and lifted it from his head and brought down to face to get a better look at it..only for it snap at him and clamp onto his nose pinching it. Hard.

"oooooOOOOOWWWW!" Cayde yelled as he tried to pry off whatever grabbed his nose.

Hearing his yell, Hat Kid turned to towards him and saw him bouncing around comically as he tried prying off what had a hold of him. Jogging up to him to see what it was she saw something red on his face as flayed around in the air, she nodded and hopped up to him grabbed hold of the red and starting pulling as Cayde pulled the other way. They finally pried off the red thing from Cayde's face as it flew in the air, Hat Kid landed on the ground as the red thing fell to the floor in front of her. It was lobster.

"Ah jeez.." Cayde said rubbing his nose as he felt a tug on his pant leg.

He looked down to see Hat Kid holding the lobster to him. "So, it was lobster that pinched me?" She nodded. "Why the heck did a lobster fall from the sky?"

The sky? She looked up, wondering where it came from. She then decided to investigate, she motioned for Cayde to follow as he nodded. Using the bar as support to climb to the roof and up to support beams. Hat Kid spotted someone over on a wooden platform on the other side of the room. Curious, she avoided the scurrying rats and hopped over to the platform with Cayde close behind.

However, when they got closer to the figure it was not who they thought it would be. The being that was a orange-furred cat wearing a chef uniform and chef hat. She was standing on top of box, working with a mildly little stove. By her feet were to buckets of live lobsters as they moved from within inside the bucket.

The cat turned to one of the buckets and stopped, once seeing Cayde and Hat Kid standing their behind it. It's golden cat looking eyes went to towards as it spoke,"Oh! Hello there little ones." The cats voice was female as it had a gentle but southern accent to it.

The two waved to her with a smile. She seemed nice. The cat smiled back at them and then said, "You're probably wondering why I'm up here cooking and not in the Mafia's kitchen, right?"

The nodded and the cat replied, "Well, the Mafia are _terrible_ at cooking! But fear not Cooking Cat is here!" Cooking Cat. A simple name to Hat Kid, but Cayde stared a little dumbfounded.

"Cooking Cat?"

"Oh you can talk?"

"Well, I have mouth don't I?" Cayde said his eyes half closed a little irritated.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Cooking Cat said rubbing the back of her head a little.

"Nah, it's okay really."

"You see, I actually prepare the dinner from up here and swap the food before anybody eats the Mafia's cooking. I'm fairly certain someone would die if they ate the Mafia-prepared food."

"Wait, seriously? The Mafia's bad at cooking?" Cayde said looking to Hat Kid, who too just shrugged thinking the same thing. "Jeez, when you put it that way it put's a microwave and a boiled pot of water to shame." Cayde straightforwardly said.

Hat Kid started snickering at his remark. Cayde noticed this and decided to keep going. "I mean c'mon, you think they have "Pourage" to put some "Heart" in their cooking." Hat Kid was trying to hold it in. Almost their. "Seriously, at this point the foods gonna "Pasta-way."

**BUM-DUM TSSH!  
**

Hat Kid lost it. She started laughing childly as she held her stomach and laughs escaped her throat. Heck she was laughing so hard she fell over to her back as little tears were seen at the edge of her eyes. Cayde stared before he started laughing himself, he knew people loved his jokes back on Earth, but this was someone who could REALLY take a joke.

"Heh, Thanks Kid. Nice to know "Gloves" my jokes." Cayde said making one last pun as Hat Kid regained her composure but was still snickering at the small moment they had. "Oh and by the uh..Cooking Cat you don't mind if we borrow one of your lobster buckets do you?"

"Oh why of course. But whatever do you need it for?"

"Something."

Hat Kid agreed "knowing" what he was trying to do. "Well..okay. Besides I think I'll just need one for tonight anyway." Cooking Cat handed the bucket of lobsters to Hat Kid as took them into her small hands. With a quick "Thank You" from Hat Kid, the duo hopped off from the platform down to the lower level as Cooking Cat went back to well..cooking.

"What a cute little team they are." Cooking Cat said as she giggled at the memory where Cayde made Hat Kid laugh.

Cayde and Hat Kid made their way back to the room where the key rested behind the wooden cage. Now realizing his plan, Hat Kid went over and put the bucket of lobsters onto the button as it magically made it's "click" sound with the cage opening.

"Alright, we got it!"

Hat Kid jumped for joy as she quickly went over and grabbed the key. She returned back to Cayde's side as he patted her hat. "Good girl." She nodded as the two left the area and back into the main room. Well, Cayde did, however, Hat Kid looked back towards the red sea creatures and saw one of them were look at her. They stared at each other for seemed like eternity until, Hat Kid started thinking.

Why save the lobsters from impending doom just to leave them to rot on a button forever? Just then an idea came Hat Kid's head. An sneaky, mischievous idea. Hat Kid picked up the bucket of lobsters and looked towards the mens bathroom. An mischievous smile went across her face as her eyes shined at that of comical stars as she slowly snuck over to the bathroom and threw the lobsters into the room yelling, "Be free, my pinchy friends!"

They all scurried across the room some even going under the stalls as screams of the Mafia in the bathrooms reached throughout bathroom.

Hat Kid chuckled evilly as she slowly closed the door as the last of Mafia screams were heard from within it. She then skipped her way out the small area and into the main room as Cayde was seen waiting for her.

"What we're you doing in there?"

All Hat Kid did was smile at him, as a faint chill went up spine. 'Why do I feel so uneasy?' He thought as he watched her skip towards the kitchen. Shaking it off, he quickly followed behind her.

Upon entering the kitchen the two instantly covered their mouths with their respective clothing as a horrid smell rang throughout the kitchen. The smell of burnt food, rotting food, and disgusting messes on the walls hell even the ceiling! The kitchen itself was an utter disaster as they stared at the scene before them.

"Jesus, dude! I know Cooking Cat said when the Mafia were bad at cooking I didn't expect this! Jeez, they might have even made a worse than you have!" Cayde said kcking an empty can away from him.

Hearing the remark of the Mafia being messy as her Hat Kid turned towards him and kicked him in the shin as Cayde yelped at the sudden contact. "Ow! Jeez I was just kidding! Learn to take a joke." He said rubbing his shin.

A simple. "Hmph." Escaped her as she walked into the kitchen. "I-Is she mad at me?" Cayde said looking towards the camera. Shaking his head Cayde went in after again.

"Yeah, pretty horrid, isn't it?" Cayde and Hat Kid spotted MG at the end of room next to a locked door as she too had her clothing covering her mouth. They made their way over to her dodging some of the Mafia that were cooking.

"Oh sweet! You found a key! It's gotta work on this door, right?"

"Pal-lease, it shouldn't be that convenient for that specific key to open the door we need-"

"It worked!" MG said excitedly.

"..Huh." Cayde said blankly as the two toddlers went into the room. "How convenient." He said hurrying in after them.

The air was once again breathable as trio finally let their masks down. But only two problems were at hand here. 1.) It was cold, 2.) The air was cold, and 3.) didn't I meantchen it was cold? Hat Kid shivered at the sudden change in enviroment.

"Nice work! Go ahead, kid. Head inside and I'll keep the guard here. Then I'll meet ya both at the Mafia leaders room." Cayde and Hat Kid nodded as MG left the room to keep watch. The two looked around the room, mostly fish stood as the hung from the ceiling to some being on the floor. And it was getting hard for Cayde to not make any fish puns on the spot right now. For "eel". Heh.

Hat Kid then spotted a vent at the top left corner of the room. Just a few couple platforms to get their. Tugging at Cayde's leg getting his attention, she pointed towards where the vent was as he nodded knowing where to go. Getting up was simple as they did a mini platforming section as they got closer to the vent. Hat Kid then started shivering more as the cold air blasted her small figure.

Noticing, Cayde turned towards her and patted her back. "I'll go in first to block the air, you follow behind me, okay?" Hat Kid nodded. Crawling into the vent first, Cayde put his hand to his face to block some the air going to his eyes and nose, but his hands were feeling chill as he continued forward into the vent. Not soon after, he heard another sound come from behind notifying him that Hat Kid followed behind.

A few paces in and Cayde let out a yelp as the vent floor underneath him gave out as he through and stumbled into..coins? "Wait, gold coins?"

A lot of gold coins, diamonds, ruby's and emeralds were in a pile underneath him as well some across the room away from him. He slowly stood confused to where he was as he looked around only to find more of the amount he saw a second ago. "Holy cow, I hit the jackpot!" Cayde said as greedy smile appeared on his face, before he smacked himself. "No, get it together, Cayde. Your here for one thing only for the I mean Time Piece."

Just as he was about to enter a hallway and "oof" sound came from behind him along with the sound of coins moving around. He turned to see a almost frightened Hat Kid as she quickly pushed her hat back to see, she quickly got up and started looking around, possibly for him until she looked in front of her to see him standing there.

She exhaled a breath of relief as she quickly went over to him and began to tap her feet. "Uh, sorry 'bout that. Guess I scared you when I didn't say anything when I fell?"

She nodded as she looked around the room noticing the loot within it. Her eyes widened at the amount. "Yeah, that was my reaction too." She looked back to him as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot again. "Okay, look I was invested at first but I held myself back, okay? Besides this is my first time seeing an amount of free money on the floor for me to take, who would want to pass that up?"

Hat Kid stared before face palming at his stupidity. She had no time for this, she had to find the Mafia boss and her Time Piece ASAP. Ahe was tired enough as it was dealing with these people. She walked passed Cayde and peeked around the corner. She was looking down a large hallway with red carpeting, golden pillars, and more piles of precious loot laying throughout the room. However, at the end of the hall, sitting in a throne, was a man. He was dressed differently though. He had a full chef's outfit on with regal coat, mustache was bushier than the regular Mafia men if not the only one with a mustache and with hair growing around on his head as well as his chin.

"That;s gotta be him." Cayde said above Hat Kid as she nodded agreeing. Hat Kid then walked out from behind the pillar and started walking towards him. Cayde noticing them tried to stop her. "H-Hey, hold on second-!" However he failed to do so as the Mafia Boss noticed her and snapped his fingers. Just then a brown cage gate appeared from above, blocking her path to go any further.

Just then two Mafia men appeared from behind the two pillars near the throne as they walked up to Hat Kid. Cayde's eyes widened, before he glared and ran over to her. Hat Kid huffed before turned towards the Mafia, umbrella in hand, ready to fight. She gave a couple god whacks to one the Mafia as the other closed in on her, however before he could do anything Cayde and ran over and punched right in the jaw with a good amount of force to knock him out cold.

"Huh, never punched someone so hard they went unconscious before." Cayde said opening and closing his fist, before he turned towards Hat Kid who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Call it returning the favor." He said winking at her.

All she did was smile at him, as he raised his hand for a hive-fve which she greatly accepted. However, their moment was interrupted when the gates opened up leading to Mafia Boss. Cayde and Hat Kid then looked at him, as they continued forward towards with him standing from his throne. He put his hands on his hips and he glared down at them with stern expression.

"So...it is you! Ever since you landed in Mafia Town, it's been raining with these magical must very lost, kid's with the hats. You're in the heart of OUR town, standing before the most powerful man you will ever witness! Everything you've ever owned now belongs to me. Including this hourglass piece." He held up the Time Piece in his muscular hands. He continued," If you want it we'll have to settle it true Mafia style!"

Cayde and Hat jolted when the lights went out. They we're then picked up by someone someone strong as they felt them take somewhere. The two tried moving around Hat Kid tried making progress while Cayde, moved upwards a bit head butting the guy as he faint grunt come from out of him. The two didn't struggle for too long as they were thrown onto the ground into a new area.

"Lights!" The duo flinched when spotlights were fixated on them. Readjusting, to the change in light the two noticed they were on stage and in front of them was the Mafia Boss. Machete in each hand.

"Action!" Just then a loud roar went off next to them as a whole hoard Mafia were in the bleachers and seats next to them as they cheered on their leader.

"It is...Showtime!" The Mafia Boss said getting into fighting stance.

Hat Kid pulled out her trsty umbrella as she glared the man, Cayde, however, was shaking. His hands were shaking as his mouth trembled, Hat Kid noticed his shaking of fear and tried to get this attention by grabbing his hand to calm him down. But she stopped. For some reason a feeling within her told her to look closely and when she did her eyes widened a little.

He wasn't shaking in fear, but.. in excitement. His mouth went to wary smile before a full one as he took off his hat and threw it in the air. He quickly took off his hoodie and grabbed Hat Kid's hat. "Hey." He said gaining her attention. "Hold onto this for me will you?" He said putting his hoodie into her hat as placed back on her head. Cayde then raised his hand as his hat flew down into his hand as he placed back on his adjusting before glaring the Mafia Boss.

"Oh hell yeah! Now this how you start a show!" Cayde yelled as he got into fighting stance of his own.

Hat Kid stared before Cayde called out to her. "You ready?" She stayed still for a few seconds before she smiled herself getting back into stance. "Yeah!" She yelled.

"Bring it on!" They yelled.

Mafia Boss then spun his way towards them, arms stretched out and machetes armed. Cayde and Hat Kid ran forward, Cayde slid underneath while Hat Kid jumped as she noticed a faint outline surrounding him. That must mean was vulnerable to being hit. Once she was over his head, she lunged towards and struck him hard in the head.

"Yeeeooow!" He yelled as stumbled a bit before hopping off stage and whistled. Cayde then noticed one of the Mafia messing with controls as brown sand bags which was the stages weighing system, appeared above their heads. Cayde called out to her as she looked up noticing the attack. They swiftly dodged the incoming attacks from above.

The Mafia Boss jumped back on stage and began spinning in one place. Hat Kid then ran straight for him, as Cayde noticed something off with him. Electricity surrounded and buzzed throughout his body. Cayde's eyes widened. "Wait! Don't go near him!" Hat Kid stopped on the dime and looked towards him and noticed what Cayde was talking about.

Mafia Boss the yelled out, "Super Charge!" The electricity he charged up came out of him small orb like blasts that stuck to the ground. Hat Kid and Cayde jumped from the ground as they passed underneath them, some electricity zapping them only little as it passed by them. The Mafia Boss then started to grow dizzy, he slowed down his spin to recover as a familiar blue outline appeared over him. Hat Kid taking the chance quickly ran up to him and whack him straight in the gut with hard force stunning him a little.

The Mafia snapped out of his stunned state and jumped back away from Hat Kid. He growled angrily as he lunged from one stage end to other as he turned with Cayde now in his view. He smirked and threw his machetes towards him like boomerangs. Cayde ran up to them only to slide underneath them and run up on the Mafia Boss who grew shocked by the boys speed. The Mafia Boss didn't have enough time to react as Cayde threw a punch directly in his face making him stagger back.

Cayde then felt his instincts kick as he them take over as his body ducked from the incoming machetes as they struck the wall behind the Mafia Boss making him squeal in surprise but the sudden coming deadly object. Shaking it off he grabbed his machetes and hopped off stage smirking evilly saying, "Don't get comfortable little brats!" He pointed as Cayde and Hat Kid turned and gasped.

It was Mustache Girl! She was suspended up in the air, tied tightly with a rope.

"I've captured your friend! And soon you will all perish!"

Hat Kid grew moer determined than ever in taking down the Mafia Boss. No one messes with her friends if it's last thing they do! She gripped her umbrella as she looked towards Cayde who nodded in agreement. Just then, The Mafia Boss jumped back onto stage as electricity surrounded him again as he yelled, "Super Charge!" Cayde and Hat Kid then jumped avoiding the electric balls of energy as Cayde made his over to the Mafia Boss.

He jumped into the air one final time before bringing his arm down upon the Mafia Bosses head stunning before Cayde followed up with swift punch from his left to the Mafia Bosses gut as he staggered back again. He growled before he whistled again but this time instead of sand bags appearing, the Mafia Boss jumped into the air. A large amount of Mafia then started linking arms and legs together. Cayde and Hat Kid watched confusion at the transformation before them.

"Mafiaaaa Ball!" The Mafia Boss then started rolling the blue ball of men towards the children as Cayde and Hat Kid yelped started to run from it. However, Hat Kid noticed an opening within the Mafia Ball. She quickly turned and run towards swiftly sliding into in hoped of not being hit.

"Kid! Hit him already!"

"How is she suppose to do that?!" Cayde yelled narrowly dodging the ball trying to figure out a way for her to get up there. Then an idea popped into his head. "Think of video games how would we get up there in this situation-That's it! Hat Kid!"

"?" Hat Kid looked over to him as she dodged the ball. "Ride it on up to him once you get in the space again!" Realizing the plan, she nodded.

Once the Mafia Ball came at her again she duked into and started to grab hold, but a Mafia pushed her out as she fell to the ground.

"Hit him you idiot!" MG yelled in frustration.

Hat Kid growled at MG's constant bickering. Cayde realizing what might have happened, quickly forward into the gap as he grabbed hold of onto the Mafia mens back. Just then he felt someone shove him, but he held his ground as he looked for the culprit and found out it was a guy to his right. He quickly punched the guy in the face as but he retorted back with a punch to Cayde's side.

He grunted as Cayde quickly responded with a swift right punch to the side of the Mafia's head as he stunned him. Cayde then felt the heat of the light shine on him again as he quickly looked up to see the Mafia Boss rolling his way towards Hat Kid, who seemed to have fallen and was now facing the Ball head. Not wasting anymore time he quickly jumped from the hole and tapped his shoulder. The Mafia Boss confusingly turned around only to be met a left hook from Cayde as he yelped in the sudden pain and shock.

The Mafia Ball then disbanded as Cayde hopped off from it and landed right in front of Hat Kid protectively getting back into a fighting stance. "Hey bud, you okay?" Hat Kid nodded as she grabbed her umbrella. The Mafia Boss wasn't going down that easily, he growling in anger before yelled out," Ultra Charge!" He then spun on the spot as electric attacks bounced towards them at a fast pace.

"Oh sh..Hat Kid piggyback ride!" Hat Kid responded by jumping onto Cayde's back. Just in time to as the attacks came straight for them. "Hang on tight!" He then started running forward dodging the attacks, butThe Mafia Boss spun faster as they started to appear more frequently. They struck Cayde with a force and power as he grunted from the electrical attack shocking his body burning his clothes as burn marks started to appear along with hole in his shirt and a few in pants leg.

However, The Mfia Boss didn't stop there as he yelled in complete anger, "MEGA CHARGE!" Red electrical attacks appeared faster and bigger as Cayde and Hat Kid stared in shock. Cayde then glared as he pulled up his skull bandana and yelled," Hat Kid! Don't let go!" Nodding at his sudden voice, Hat Kid wrapped her small arms around his neck and tightened as Cayde then started running back and forth dodging attacks.

But that didn't work to well, as Cayde was struck with even more attack as he yelled in pain. "GAH!"

"Oh no!" MG yelled as she and Hat Kid watch Cayde take every blow from the Mafia Boss. But the next thing, no one saw coming.

"This is it! MY ULTIMATE FINAL ATTACK! HYPER CHARGE!"

"W-What.." Cayde said in daze from the attacks. Just then Mafia Boss then started to stop spinning at white electricity started form in hands. "Take this you little brat!" He thrusted his hands forward as a blast of lighting similar to a lighting strike zipped towards him. Time seemed to have slowed down for Cayde as he stared at the incoming attack.

'Damn it..My body..I can't move. It must be stuck due to all the electricity it received."

Cayde turned towards Hat Kid who was staring at the blast..scared. She was scared. He didn't want her to be scared, he wanted her to smile. Like usually does. Knowing what had to be done. Cayde quickly pushed his body to the limit as he felt the movement in figertips before his arm and then his and grabbed Hat Kid by her cape and through her to his side as time seemed to have went back to normal. She looked at him in shock as all he did..was smile. Before he quickly looked towards the blast and pulled his fist back.

He threw it forward as the attack collided with his fist before an explosion went off in the stage are covering the entire platform before the light died down.

The smoke cleared to reveal..Cayde still standing! In the same pose but.. he wasn't moving. Quarter of Cayde's shirt was torn off as more holes where in his shirt.

"Hm.I.. might have to MUCH energy into that attack..but at least this was warning." Mafia Boss quickly regained his comsure and smiled saying. "You see that kid with the hat? That was warning shot, you're next! Hahaha!"

Hat Kid stared at Cayde's unmoving body before her. Her body wouldn't move nor it could it breath. Her bosy then collasped to her knees as her breath was ragged with fear and sadness. There was no way he was dead. Not so soon, not now. He was her hero. He was her partner. Her Friend. However, before Hat Kid could do anything she notice Cayde's arm move. She looked at it as shook with pain.

Cayde then started to wobble back and forth cutting the Mafia Boss from his laugh. "W-What is this?!He survived the attack after all?!"

"H..Hat..K..id" Cayde said weakly/ She stood slwoly about to rush to his before he yelled," GET HIM!"

Hat Kid stared before her mind process kicked back in. She still had a job to do. Grabbing her umbrella from the ground and tightened her grip on it, she turned towards the tired Mafia Boss with an intense glare making the Mafia Boss quiver in slight fear. In that glare of hers said only those words. "No one messes with MY friends."

Hat Kid ran up to him at full speed with Sprint Hat, umbrella pulled back ready for the attack. Mafia Boss stared as he felt his energy give as Hat Kid jumped and gave him one good, Hard, Solid, whack to the head. "This cannot be.." Mafia Boss said as his conscious started to slip.

He then fell over, finally knocked out and defeated. Hat Kid then saw the Time Piece he had earlier fall out of his pocket and onto the floor in front of her. She smiled as she grabbed the hourglass in her and took with victorious smile.

However, before she could celebrate MG called out to her. "Great job, kid! ..Now, uh, could you get me down from here?" Hat Kid nodded as she turned towards the where the controls were. But she stopped at the sight in front of her. Cayde. She quickly remembered what happened and quickly went over to him.

"Hey..Good job. Seriously!" Cayde said as his voice came back giving Hat Kid a thumbs up before she tackled him into a hug. "H-Hey come on now. I'm not dying that easily, seriously I can take a hit, but..not a hit like that." He said returning the hug as he sweat dropped.

"Ahem, hate to interrupt the moment but you think you can get me down from here now please?!"

Oh right. Hat Kid chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head before she quickly went over towards the controls that finally lowered MG from her prison. Hat Kid untied MG as they quickly made their way back to Mafia, now seeing their leader has now fallen, gasped when they saw the three kids look towards them. They screamed and scattered out of the theatre.

Mg smirked as the last remaining Mafia fled, glad they scared them off. Hat Kid and Cayde were a bit surprised. Although, Cayde laughed at the moment.

"So did you get your Time Piece back?" Hat Kid Nodded and showed it to him with a smile. He gave her a thumbs up and said," Good job bud!"

Hat Kid, however, then turned serious as she pointed towards him. "Me? Oh, don't worry I'm good." Hat Kid smiled as he she looked at once again only this..a blush started to cover her face.

"What?" Cayde asked as he looked on his body. He noticed his torn short as grabbed and examined it. "Man, I like this shirt." Cayde said letting the shirt go and rest somewhat back on his chest.

He looked back towards the blushing Hat Kid and the blushing Mg as they stared at him. "Seriously, what are you at?"

"Uh..Hey, dude. Your..uh quiet strong in the upper body..huh?" MG said lightly laughing rubbing the back of her. Cayde blinked before looking back down at himself again as he noticed what they were staring. he looked back at them with blank stare and said, "Seriously?"

Hat Kid was now looking away like nothing happened until she the Time Piece being swiped from her hands. Out of shock she look towards her hands and towards Mg who was tossing it up and down. "So, what do these things do, anyway?" Are they some sort of collectors items for nerds?"

She gave it one good toss in the air, but stumbled as it floated in the air again before making it way towards the ground. Hat Kid then panicked and tried to frantically catch it. But it hit the ground and cracked a bit before she could stop it. The second it hit the ground, however, made time itself freeze. Then rewind.

MG made tossing motion with her hand. "Are these some rare c.. wait, huh?" She stopped her tossing and held the slightly cracked Time Piece. She strong sense of deja vu go through her mind as she tried to recall and understand what just happened.

She was tossing it in her hand a second ago, then it fell, and then she was doing it again. Did it just..?

Hat Kid rubbed the back of her head. This couldn't be good. The Time Piece wasn't supposed to be used that way. By cracking or possibly breaking a Time Piece, one could alter time and space itself. And that alone is dangerous to cause a worlds end if not the entire timeline.

MG herself was starting to figure it out.

MG looked down at the Time Piece in wide eyes. "Whoa, WHAT?!" She picked it back up and looked at Hat Kid. "Wha...did..um..you know about this?"

Hat Kid took the Time Piece from out of MG's hands. No way was she holding it after that fiasco. Gingerly holding it in her hands, she glanced down with slight worry, then looked back up and nodded.

MG looked down in thought. Then an excited smile formed on her face. She looked back up at Hat Kid and jumped in excitement. "This is crazy! Do you even realize what could be done with these?!"

She stepped forward more, arms waving enthusiastically. "We could beat up the Mafia, travel back in time, and beat them up again!" She then wrapped her arms around Hat Kid's shoulder. "No, wait. We could make it so that the Mafia never came to the island!"

A spotlight appeared above the two toddlers as MG pointed up to the sky with sparkling comical eyes. " Wait, wait, wait, even better! We could be Crime Fighting Time Travelers!" She looked to Hat Kid with her sparkling eyes, curios to she if agreed with her plan. Her smiled disappeared, however, when Hat Kid took a step back out of her grasp with solemn expression on her face.

Hat Kid looked down at her Time Piece. As fun as it sounded to be part of a crime fighting duo. The Time Piece wasn't made for a purpose like that. She didn't want to disappoint her friend, but she just alter time with it. When one toys with the Time Piece, who knew the possibilities of what could happen. What if the Mafia grew stronger than before? What if the world was turned into volcanic form of itself due to someone's utter greed and pleasure?

What if her friends were harmed during an even like this? What would happen to her and Cayde-

Cayde.

Cayde himself had experienced what could happen when a Time Piece cracks itself. But his wasn't by any attention greed or misfit but a simple accident of slipping dropping the Time Piece resulting in it cracking. He knows one of the endless possible answers when it happens, like being transported to a different world without any consent of the user. God he didn't want to go through that acid trip again.

Hat Kid turned towards Cayde as he stood there hands in his pants pocket watching the even in front of him take fold. What if he was hurt again like he was a few mins ago? She had no choice. She held the Time Piece in her hand, before shaking her head at MG. This Time Piece, as well as the rest out on this planet belonged to her and her alone. She simply put in her pockets and placed her hands on her hips.

MG was shocked. But that shock turned to anger. The finally had a chance to get rid of the Mafia and any other bad guy out in the world, but yet, here she was keeping the Time Piece to herself and her selfish needs.

"Wait, what?! This doesn't make any sense! You have all this power! And your not gonna loose it to fight evil?!

Hat Kid crossed her arms and shook her head one final time. She's made up her mind and there was no changing it. As much as she hated to deny her friend in a time in need, Hat Kid swore she would use the Time Pieces wisely and safely. If her, Cayde and MG were going to take down the Mafia, they would have to beat them without altering time itself.

MG was silent. Anger started to fill heart till it reached the brim. She couldn't believe it. Hat Kid had the power to alter time itself! And yet she'd rather use it for her own personal pleasure! AT least MG's idea to use it fight evil sounded like it did more good than harm. After the Mafia invaded such a peaceful, civilized, and friendly island. They destroyed as it was children eating grandma's baked blueberry pie. She swore to herself that the Mafia would fall, by any means necessary. They took everything from her..and they were going to pay.

Now, her friend and ally in rebelling against the Mafia was turning her back on her. Anger filled MG's heart as she bared her teeth and turned towards Hat Kid.

"If you're not gonna use it to fight evil, then I will.."

Cayde and Hat Kid's eyes widened at that statement as MG went directly up to Hat Kid's face and pointed at her. "I'm going to let this island remain as Mafia Town! I'll collect all the Time Piece's for myself! You have my word on it!"

But before Hat Kid could anything she turned towards Cayde who was still watching the scene play out in front of him. "You." MG said pointing towards him.

Cayde blinked before looking around and pointing to himself after finding no one was there with him besides the toddlers in front of him. MG then walked up to him and raised her hand towards him. "Will join me in my conquest to save the world?"

Hat Kid's eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw what MG was trying to do. Cayde was going to answer her, before Hat Kid interveined and stepped right in front of Cayde sticking her arms out protectively, shaking her head with a glare.

" I wasn't asking you traitor. Now out of the way!" MG said swiping her hand like a fly near Hat Kid.

"Sorry, but no."

MG eyes widened. "W-What?!"

Cayde then picked up Hat Kid and placed her behind his neck as replaced his hands into pockets as he said," I've made a promise to help this one get her Time Piece's back after..something happened. And nothing's going to stop me from helping her achieve that goal. Not even you."

Hat Kid stared at him, before a warm smile appeared on her face as she crossed her arms with a smile staring down at Hat Kid.

MG growled one final time before, she simply hopped off stage and ran away. Hat Kid shook her head in disapproval. Her expression was mixed with concern and sadness for her friend.

She placed her hands into her pockets as she rested her head on Cayde's head. Her pocket's felt lighter. She patted herself down. She still had her Time Piece, but half her pons were missing. Looking back up, she realized her relationship with MG.

Her first ever friend, was now her enemy. Before she could say anything to Cayde she felt herself start to fall before she reached the ground. She felt the imapct but it was soft as she bounced on whatever stopped her fall. She looked down and gasped to see an unconscious Cayde resting on the stage floor.

Later in the ship, Hat Kid was seen bandaging Cayde's right arm as burn marks and slight cuts and bruises were present on his arm, along with his upper been completely covered in white bandage. Cayde was staying perfectly still as Hat Kid finished bandaging the last of injurie by placing a little cartoon bandaid on his small wound on his forehead..

"Wa-Bam!" Ha Kid said stretching her arms like she was presenting something..which she was that was actually Cayde's body with her work.

Cayde then started to move his body as it started feeling soar through out his body but was able to move it.

"Hey, I feel good as new. Thanks bud,, really!" Cayde said giving her a thumbs up for approval as all she was bow accepting all of the praise.

However, Cayde noticed off with her. It seemed like something was bothering but yet she was trying to hide it, which she did really well at.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hat Kid looked up at him and nodded but that wasn't what he wanted to hear..well see.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, are you alright?" Hat Kid tilted her head in confusion, crossing her arms. "You seemed pretty concentrated with bandaging me up earlier."

Hat Kid then let her arms fall to her side as her hat covered her eyes. Cayde noticed this as he scooted closer towards her.

"Is it Mustache Girl?"

She shook her head.

"Are you hurt? You better not be hiding it.."

She looked back at him really shaking her head.

"Okay..."

Silence. Hat Kid then started to put away her med kit as she closed the lid with "click" sound coming from it.

"Is it...Me?"

Hat Kid then stopped as she looked backup at him to see him staring right at her. She stared back before she closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile. She then pointed towards her right. Following to where she as pointing Cayde then noticed the vault up on the second floor.

'Is about the Time Piece's?"

She nodded. So that's what this was about. She worried about her Time Piece's possibly falling into the wrong hangs and never to be seen again. If he remembered correctly the Time Pieces were scattered across the world possibly ending up anywhere!

"I'll help."

She turned her head raising an eyebrow.

"You know, collecting the Time Pieces."

Hat Kid then stared at him in shock.

"Look, I know we didn't get to know each other all that well the first time we met, but..I want to help you as best I can. So I want to help and prove to you that I'm worthy enough to travel along side you."

Hat Kid looked down towards her as Cayde continued.

"I mean, you practically gave me home and bed! If it were anyone else they would have thrown me out the first time they saw me, but you didn't. You gave me chance. I want to take that chance and show you just what type of person I am."

Hat Kid clenched her fist's as she felt tears threaten her eyes.

"The type of person to show that really cares for someone other than himself and not let the other person carry such a heavy burden on their shoulder.

Cayde then started to hear light sniffs coming from the toddler.

"I want to be that person someone can trust and rely on when ever they need even if they don't say or show it. So I wanna ask you..."

Cayde then reached over placed a hand on top of the toddlers top hat.

"Will be friend? My _real _and _true_ friend who'll stick by my side even if we fight that might almost spilt or friendship apart?"

Just then, Hat Kid snapped her head as Cayde got a good at her. She..was crying. Realizing what he done he quickly stated to apologize.

"Crap! Sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Honest! Please please please forgive me!" Cayde said as he arms were comically swinging up and down but before he could think of anything that might cheer her up. She lunged forwards and tackled him in a tight hug. Surprised by her actions he stay frozen with his hand almost in the air behind her.

"Bud?...'

"Thank you..."

Cayde stopped moving all together. He had NEVER heard Hat Kid talk out throughout the entire game. EVER. The only time she was when they were cute moments and little moments when she would say something. Just then he felt something warm on his shoulder and sniffle come from the girl on his shoulder. Cayde doing the only choice that he had, wrapped his arms around the young girl patted her back soothing her as he said thing s like "There, there" or"Stop crying you big baby."

"I'm not baby.."

She spoke again! She sounded so adorable even when she was sad. But he pushed all that out the way as he focused only on comforting her.

"Okay, your not baby. Your big girl."

"And you better believe it.."

He was so not gonna get used to this. After a few mins of hugging, Hat Kid finally let go wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Better?"

She nodded before looking at him with smile. he smiled back knowing he made his favorite game character's day. But then something reoccured to him that he forgot to do when he first met her.

"Oh crap! I forgot I didn't tell you name!" Cayde said in shock as Hat Kid then also realized she didn't tell him her name either.

"Guess your were both forgetful eh?"

Hat Kid giggled but nodded in response making Cayde do the same before he stopped and looked at her

"Names Cayde. What's your name?"

Hat Kid then stopped her giggling as she looked up at the boy nervous.

"I won't judge. You can trust me, can't you?"

Hat Kid stay silent for a few seconds before she breathed in and out before looking back up at him once more.

"Hat Kid. My name is Hat Kid."

"Hat Kid..."

Hat Kid closed her eyes, waiting for the insult, joke or laugh that was coming her way but instead was given words that she though she never hear.

"That's nice a name."

Hat Kid looked at him surprise.

"Yeah, i'm serious. A lot people sometimes accidentally call me Spade instead of Cayde." He said rubbing the back of his head remembering the time back in school.

"Spade!"

"Huh?"

"Spade!"

Cayde stared down at her knowing what she was doing. "Don't call me that."

"Spade!"

"Quit it!"

"Cadie! Cadie! Cadie! Cadie!" Hat Kid repeated teasingly as she gave the boy a new nickname. She watched the teenager slowly get up from his bed.

Taking note Hat Kid then took off running yelling "Cadie" as Cayde stood and ran after her. "Hey! Get back here!"

Hat Kid then started laughing as she replaced her top hat with a golf like cap as she then began running faster than she usually could.

"What the..?!"

"Cadie's too slow!" Hat Kid taunted as she climbed up the ladder to the second floor.

"I'll show you slow! Get back here!" Cayde yelled as the two played the night away.

* * *

Hey guys! SO you might notice that this was a little too much, but in my opinion I gave the people what they want! Also, this is extra for me not posting at all last month. So this my spring chapter and I hope you all enjoyed! And I had to use a different computer to type this but I'll update the chapter so some of the words match the scene. Anyway's I'm back and no one's stopping me!

We also hit 1,000 views! That's crazy! It really means alot to me and Hat Kid, we hope you guys keep enjoying our adventures together. Anyway's that about wraps things up. I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Peace!


	6. Rift Troubles and Piece's Of The Past

**Hey guys! Cayde, here back with another chapter. And in the first day there were already 50 views on the last chapter. Can't thank you guys enough, seriously. I finally was able to make it up with Hat Kid for my absence with my...*sniff* Cinnamon Rolls.**

***Cayde looks over to the resting Hat Kid who was watching while eating a Cinnamon Roll***

***Sniff* Ahem! Anyways, I was serious when I said I wasn't giving up on you guys, so without further ado onto the next act!**

_**I do not own the following. A Hat In Time and it's franchise all belong rightfully to Gears For Breakfast and no one else, with this in mind I thank you playing(reading) and I hope you enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

"Boop."

Pressing the button on the monitor next to the vault that "was" holding all of Hat Kid's Time Piece's. The power in the ship then turned back on as light filled the living room quarters of the ship. 4 out of the 40 Time Piece's to go. Hat Kid yawned as she held a hand to her mouth. She really wasn't a morning person.

"_I'll collect all the Time Piece's for myself!"_

MG's words echoed throughout Hat Kid's head as she let out a small sigh. If Hat Kid didn't find all the Time Piece's before MG does, her and reckless actions could put the timeline itself in danger.

Hat Kid then started walking down the ramp onto the first floor of the ship as she turned her head towards a resting individual in bean bag bed next to the door of her bedroom. Cayde. Who's body was in some type of shape as he snored lightly with the covers thrown off him a bit with the pillow on the floor. Hat Kid giggled at the sight as she walked over towards him.

She grabbed his pillow and lifted his head before placing it back onto the pillow. She then patted his head with a smile, before she jumped, startled by the main computers alarms going off. "**Time Rift Detected! Time Rift Detected!"**

Jumpy and startled, Hat Kid quickly ran up the ramp again towards the main computer and quickly turned off the alarm. She then stood still in worry. The alarm was LOUD. And she was worried it might haven woken Cayde up. Tipping towing over to ledge of the banister, looking over and down to the ground, Cayde was seen still sleeping away as if nothing happened.

Hat Kid exhaled a breath of relief. Thank goodness he was heavy sleeper. But another though came into her head. Time Rift? That couldn't be good. She quickly but quietly ran down to the machine room and scurried through her bookshelves looking for a specific book. If she remembered correctly, there should be a book about to handle Time Piece's carefully and how one should take care of that said Time Piece.

It wasn't in the machine room. Where else was a book shelf in her ship-Oh. Cayde's room. Slapping her forehead in stupidity, Hat Kid quickly left the machine room and back into the living room where she quietly tip-toed towards Cayde's "bedroom". She peeked behind the walls corner as she stared intently at Cayde before looking towards the book shelf next to him. Thankfully his bed wasn't directly on it, so she had some foot room to get there.

Just as she was about to start moving a "beep boop" sound went off behind her as she comically flew into the air before landing back onto the ground feet first, quickly turning around to the source. It was her pet Rumbi. It's robotic eyes made arrows pointing up, meaning it was happy to see her, but she quickly put a finger to mouth telling him be quiet.

She looked back over towards Cayde. Still sleeping. Great. She nodded as she quickly started tip toeing over towards him, before she went around the bag..and tripped. An "oof" sound came from her as her Hat slid forward near face onto the ground. She shook her head shaking off the quick daze. Just what did she trip on?

Turning her head, she looked towards the culprit. Only for her eye's to widen. Cayde's foot was out in the walkway. Quickly standing up, she looked towards him to see him shift in bed. She grabbed her hat and quickly hid behind as Cayde continued to shift before everything went silent. Hat Kid then cautiously peeked from behind her hat as she looked at him.

He turned the other way back towards her. She exhaled another breath of relief. Why was it so hard to sneak a book that she owned with out waking an injured friend? She honestly doesn't know. Hat Kid replaced her hat on her head and quickly started looking for the book she needed. She spotted the Time Manual and flipped it open.

She checked the index and found Time Rifts on pages, 27, 49, and 97. She checked page 27. Nothing, it just referenced it in the page. Page 49. A whole section was on the subject. She did fist pump, before reading into it. However, unknowingly to her, sitting down on the bean bag chair she had next to the shelf.

'Time Rifts are tears in reality that only appear when a Time Piece is fractured or severely damaged. If that said Time Rift is not sealed, time itself would alter or corrupt that said surrounding. When a Time Rift is formed, the Time Piece that caused it automatically be sent into TRP; Time Rift Repairs. In order to seal the Time Rift, one needs to locate it's location and repair the Time Piece and bring back into reality. Blue rift like portals only require to gain one Time Piece per rift. However if a purple rift appears follow these steps.

1.) Locate the tear and enter cautiously.

2.)Navigate through the tear to the source.

3.) Destroy the time rift and grab the Time Piece.

4.) Exit quickly before it seals itself.

Hat Kid nodded. She then started thinking how she should deal with this scenario. A comical like bubble appeared in her head, a comical version of her was seen entering the time rift and navigating through the obstacle like level, before reaching the Time Piece. She simply grabbed it and quickly left the rift without issue as she nodded in real time. Nodding to herself once more Hat Kid quickly put the back into it's shelf as she stood proudly on her bean bag chair.

She'll do it. She reclaim all the Time Piece's before MG even knew what hit her. The perfect plan! However, before she could do anything a groan sound was heard from underneath her. Confused she looked down towards the source as she froze. Laying underneath her was the one she tried to avoid waking up. Cayde. He was still sleep thank goodness, but the fact she was on top him made the situation worse to find out how to get off him.

Hat Kid, shoeless as her bare feet was on top of Cayde's stomach, breathed ever so carefully as she felt his abdomen rise and fall underneath her. She was just about to start moving carefully off him when she heard him talk.

"Hmm...Heavy.."

..Heavy? Wait, what was heavy? There was nothing else on him besides...her.

"Small.."

..What.

"Ticklish..hehe.."

Hat Kid was frozen like a statue as comical arrows where seen jabbed through her when Cayde said those words. She felt hurt, but most of all embarrassed. For crying out loud, she was still girl after all! Men need to respect women! Even though the poor boy was still injured, she had to get through that THICK skull of his.

Hat Kid, no longer caring if he was awake or not, slowly pulled out her umbrella and walked towards Cayde's head. Feeling something moving on top of him, Cayde after all the noise and ruckus finally awoke to see what was moving on top of him.

"Hmm..What the..? Oh, Hat Kid. Hey, what's up?" Cayde asked cheerfully unaware of what he said just moments ago.

Hat Kid then raised her umbrella above her head, her hat casting over eyes as single glowing star like eye appeared on the left side of her face.

"Uh..Hat Kid? What are you doing?" Cayde asked nervously.

"Me.."

"Me?"

"MEANIE!"

***WHACK***

* * *

Navigating through town, Hat Kid held a picture of where the time rift should be as looked closely to where the area should be. She eventually jumped down into an alleyway, water flowing through the jagged rocks as she cautiously watched stayed on her toes. She then looked up and spotted the broken pipe in the picture( Only to find it be the wrong one as you angrily throw your controller at the wall. *cough*experience*cough*).

She quickly climbed up into it, and sitting in front of her was the Time Rift.

She questioned how she was going enter since it was first time dealing with an issue like this. It was bit smaller than her, but she approached cautiously. She slowly reached her hand out and touched the Time Rift. Then, all around her, time seemed to have stopped. She then yelped as a bright flash light flashed in her face before everything went dark...

* * *

Back on the ship, Cayde was seen rubbing his head as he sat in front of the television Hat Kid owned.

"What the hell, why did she have to go hit me like that? I didn't even do anything wrong, right?" Cayde asked himself as he started thinking back to when he was sleeping.

All he remembered was something heavy pouncing on him in his dreams and he called heavy and some other stuff and when it heard those remarks it started getting closer, his dream ended to find a small toddler above him as he stared death in the face itself.

Shrugging his shoulders, Cayde decided to abandon the idea before he noticed a game console next to the TV.

"Oooooh." Cayde said as his eyes sparkled.

* * *

When Hat Kid opened her eyes, they widened in shock, amazement, and horror. She wasn't in Mafia Town anymore. Instead she stood what seemed to be an underwater void where bubbled were seen around the air, she was standing what looked like large white, blue crystal with a lamppost. Ahead of her were more these platforms. Some where spinning and rotating like gears while others opened like drawers from inside large wall.

This was so new and strange, but Hat Kid had no time to dwell in it's beauty. Just far ahead, she stop her Time Piece floating in the endless void. All she needed to do was navigate through the platforms and the Time Piece was hers. Easy as pie.

Cracking her neck and shaking her arms, before she took off. She began running and jumping from platform to platform, she hopped from one opening platform to the next until she reached a thin platform. Holding her arms out for balance, she walked through with ease and onto the next platform. When she landed ont he stable platform a memory flashed through her head.

A memory of her and Cayde when it was raining in Mafia Town. The two were back on the buildings with cable wire! Hat Kid watched as Cayde made his way towards her balancing, before she remembered. His fall. Quickly thinking and, she ran towards just as he fell. However, when she reached for his hands, she was back in the water like void at the edge of the platform she was on moments ago.

Hat Kid was still. She placed a hand to her chest as she her heart beating at a fast rate. Was this the Time Piece's doing? Was it making her remember all her worst fears and moments in time to when she _could _have done something? This was bad. If anyone were to find any of the rifts and jump into it, they could probably re-live their worst nightmares!

Nodding to herself, she cautiously ran along a rotating cubed platform, jumping a few times to keep from slipping down. She reached the gears and climbed her way up.

Once she reached the top, she caught her breath and looked up at the Time Piece. With an accomplished smile, she grabbed it. It then flashed and a bright light filled her vision once more. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself back in Mafia Town in the broken pipe. The Time Rift was gone and Time Piece in hand.

With a smile, she pocketed the Time Piece and hopped out from the pipe and back onto the bricked ground road and continued her search for more Time Piece's.

* * *

Golden Vault? Oh, that's gotta be promising. She's already opened a red, blue, and green vault already. Golden ones mean great value, as far as she knew. Well, that's what Cayde told her. Said something about having treasured value inside and if not worth tons of money or pons in this case. With an eager smile, she began looking for the vault codes around the island.

..Speaking of Cayde. She wonders what he's doing right now?

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on, come on...!" Cayde said as he mashed the button of the controller.

Currently Cayde, was playing a familiar yet odd game which consisted of a man with overalls and purple clothing with a hat with the letter "Z". He was currently mashing the button as the character jumped up and down on 3D like platforms as catchy music played.

"Damn it! Why is this like "Champions Road" from 3D World, but harder!" Cayde said eye twitching with a comical vein popping out from his forehead.

His injuries were irrelevant at this point as his injuries were magically already healed. He tore the bandages off and was rip off the band-aid but stopped as he remembered Hat Kid, he slowly let his hand fall as tore off the rest of white bandages on his upper body.

"Almost there..." Cayde mashed the button pressing it in unique patterns not even he knew he could do. Just as he grabbed the last key, an orange shockwave like beam came and killed him as the words "GAME OVER" appeared on the screen in a red back ground.

Cayde's eye twitched as he bared his teeth in anger. He then comically threw the controller to the ground letting out a war yell as he declared "I'll get my revenge" or something like that. Rumbi who was still doing his daily job, turned towards his yell with a questionable look on it's face.

* * *

Man, who have thought the codes would be THIS hard to find. I mean she knew it was going to be difficult but not straight impossible. She found one golden slip near the slides, but her child side took over as she slid down the slide a couple of times for the excitement. They went really fast and right into the ocean. She splashed and played as she thought of taking a break after finding all the Time Piece's. Maybe she'll invite Cayde to.

She found another one on the wiring. Walking along it while balancing her umbrella in one hand, as if she was doing a circus act. She jumped up and grabbed the slip while catching her umbrella with the other hand as some of the Mafia below clapped at the act.

She found another one far down at the docks. This one was the hardest to find of them all. If the Badge Seller didn't point out to where he saw the slip fly by, she would have been there all day! Just before it flew down into the ocean, she quickly swiped it and pocketed it.

Once again, she found another..behind the tower where the vault was. ..Yeah, she was upset about that. She jumped from wall to wall onto a building's roof before hopping onto the ledge od the tower taking the last vault code in her hand. She stared at before slammed it up against the wall and punched as hard as she could. Bad choice.

Her eyes widened as the pain flowed through her hand up to her wrist as she quickly let it up off the wall as she hopped and down. The pain was unbearable! It was almost as stubbing your toe on the living room table! The pain died down quickly as she grabbed the vault code once more before heading towards the vault.

Finally, she found the last one in a abandoned home. There was a small fire pit, a hole in the roof and few broken decorations. Hat Kid grabbed the slip and was about to exit when something caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up. A few broken shards of glass fell to the floor, she quickly dodged it before looking towards the object. A Picture Frame.

In the picture were a mother, father, and a little girl. The mother had beautiful long blonde hair as well as blue ocean like eyes. The father had the same blue ocean like eyes with a small mustache on his face. The little girl in the picture-

No. It couldn't be..

In the picture..was Mustache Girl. This was a picture of her family before the attack. The reason? It was because she didn't have a mustache and she was a lot smaller than she looked in the picture itself. But if this was MG's house, where was her mom and dad? Was this truly her home or camp? She looked around the abandoned house, it was raided from top to bottom.

Hat Kid then recalled MG's spite against the Mafia. "_I'll collect all the Time Piece's for myself!"_

Hat Kid finally realized MG's hate for the Mafia. This was her home. The Mafia came and took it all away from her. Her family had to leave and..MG was left behind. She has nothing left. Everything he loved and cared about..was gone.

Hat Kid felt a wave of sympathy in her heart as she quietly put the picture back chimney ledge. She left the house, making sure it wasn't damaged more than it already was. Letting out a sigh, she took one last look towards the small house.

"One day.." Hat Kid said before she took off back for the golden vault.

Once she imputed the code, the vault opened right up. Her eyes lit up with what was inside. A Time Piece. A Mafia must have locked it up in there for safe keeping. Kinda of a but place to put a vault, but who cares, mission complete. Two Time Piece's in one day. She's made great progress. Just then,the suns light hit her in the face a she turned towards it.

The sun was already setting as the once beautiful blue sky was now a an orange beautiful sunset. Hat Kid stared in awe at the sight. It was so beautiful. So relaxing. Wanting to remember the moment Hat Kid pulled out a camera she earned from jumping across one island to another to get it back from a bird. She held the camera towards the sun as she snapped the picture with it coming out from the bottom.

The picture faded in as the sunset was seen in it. Smiling to herself, Hat Kid placed the both the camera and photo in her pocket, before teleporting back to her ship.

* * *

Upon entering the ship, Hat Kid exhaled a breath of the feeling of being back in her ship. However, her moment was soon interrupted by a certain someone's yell.

"YES! YES! YES! GOD DAMN IT! YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" Cayde yelled as the plumber like character was on top of the goal post as he slid down it.

Almost in sync the two started jumping around, before jumping into the air yelling," Wahoo!" Only, Cayde's was a lot louder.

Ragged breathing escaped Cayde's mouth as his chest was moving up and down due to the loss of oxygen. Hat Kid stared at him shock before a blush appeared on her face. Cayde was shirtless again and his chest was..out in the open.

Hat Kid blankly stared as her face grew more red by the second before she shook her head before walking over to him and tugged at his pant leg. Feeling the tug at his leg, Cayde stopped his victory pose before looking own to see a blushing toddler at his feet.

"Oh, Kid. Hey, where'd you go?" Cayde said squatting down to her level.

Hat Kid answered his question by pulling out the two Time Piece's she found in Mafia Town.

"Oh sweet! You found some more! Good job little buddy." He said patting her hat as she giggled at the gesture.

Hat Kid was starting to enjoy these head rubs by the day, every time he did it, it felt like s sense of accomplishment or compliment. However, she stopped her their moment by tilting her head towards him.

Cayde stared before realizing what she was asking. "Oh, what was I doing?"

She nodded.

"Nah, nothing. Just beating a ridiculous level that didn't wan to be beat." He said presenting with the "Champions Road" completed screen.

Hat Kid stared before her mouth dropped. It was done. It was completed. Someone other than her was able to beat the "Champion Road"! It took Hat Kid, trial and error for her to even get to the second area of the level before she put stop to it due to her job, but she was into it. And into to it she was. She wouldn't sleep for days on her days off(Which is basically everyday) as she tried countless hours, dying over and over again to the point the gamer rage took over.

And here she was, standing before a completed "Champion Road" level. This was Cayde's first time trying games like these..and he beat in less than _day_! ..What is he?

Hat Kid slowly turned towards as he looked down at her waiting for a response. She turned towards him fully before doing a bow in respect. Seeing the bow, he did the same before the two broke out in fit of giggles.

* * *

Later that night in the ship, Cayde was seen in the kitchen looking for something to eat, while Hat Kid was in her room writing her diary before an alarm broke out startling the two from their objectives. Wondering what the alarm was for, Cayde quickly closed the fridge and went into the main lobby.

However, Hat Kid knew what that alarm was for. It was the intruder alarm. Panicking wondering if MG had somehow sneaked her way in to steal the Time Piece's, Hat Kid scrambled from her pillow fort and into the main lobby.

"Oh hello, deary!" Hat Kid stopped and exhaled a breath of relief. It wasn't MG, it was just Cooking Cat. Sneaking her way into the ship..that was all the way in space.

..Wait what? How did she get up here?!

"Kid?" Hat Kid turned towards Cayde who walked up behind her and looked towards the so called "intruder" before he stared blankly at the culprit. "Uh..what is she doing here?" Cayde whispered.

Hat Kid shrugged, before turning towards Cooking Cat and giving her a small wave and walked up to her. Cooking Cat stated," What a lovely ship you got going on here. Sorry for the breaking-and-entering. I just really wanted to see what an alien ship was like."

Cayde laughed to himself before saying," Nah, it's cool. Really, she doesn't mind. Besides I bet if she wasn't an alien and our roles were swapped her she would done just that. Wouldn't you, Kid?"

Hat Kid nodded putting her hands to her hips as she smiled proudly as she..glowed?

"That isn't something you should be proud of." Cayde comically said.

"You know, I expected aliens to be more green with a thirst for flesh. But I guess all aliens come in shapes and sizes, huh?" Hat Kid giggled at the statement. Green and with a thirst for flesh? Sounds like something you see in a horror movie.

"You know that sounds awfully like that one movie I watched back in dimension." Cayde said putting a finger to his chin.

"Oh? And what was is called?" Cooking Cat asked peeking interest in the boys comment.

"It was called "**The Predator**". Cayde said making his voice deep for effect.

"The Predator"? What's that about?"

"Basically, it's about an alien who happened to fall on a planet named Earth, reek havoc trying ti find his stolen from a child who happened to find his ship and escape with the stuff on it. After that, a whole heck of stuff happens like, fighting, jump scares, shooting alien like guns and..well you get the rest." A chibi Cayde said as a projector was seen displaying what he was talking about, along with a chibi Hat Kid and Cooking Cat awing interest.

"Hey, if you two are looking to explore our planet, you have to understand it first. Otherwise, you won't know if your stepping on grass or quicksand! Ever heard of relics?" Hat Kid tilted in confusion and curiosity, while Cayde narrowed his eyes in speculation but also in curiosity.

Relics? Does she mean what Hat Kid keeps finding around in random places? She found one of the strange pieces in Mafia Town while exploring.

Cooking Cat smiled at their curiosity. "Don't know what those are for? Worry not! Cooking Cat is here!" Cooking Cat then pulled a Cayde as comical like projector with a board was pulled from..somewhere. A chibi Cooking Cat then reappeared as she started explaining.

"I'll let you have this burger cushion for free." She hands Cayde a bun with lettuce like pillow as he stared at in wide eyes.

"A burger!"

"Oh? So you know this type of food?"

"Know it? I love it! I've been trying to looking for something edible ever since I've I got here!" Cayde said as his eyes sparkled.

"Well before we talk about food let's stay on task. You can identify these things if you put them together on some sort of podium. If you place them correctly in the right order, you'll be able to make out the design. If you'r able to identify it, something great might happen! You never know so keep your eye's out for relics." The duo nodded in understanding as the mini chibi like lesson ended.

Hat Kid hopped off from Cayde's lap as she walked her way towards an old podium to the side of the main hub. The ship came with these old podiums scattered around, but she never found use for them. But now that she could finally use them, she began putting together what Cayde called a "Burger Cushion". She placed the first piece which was the bottom on the podium before placing the second one on top of it. Once it sparkled, Hat Kid must have realized she put it together correctly.

She turned towards Cayde with sparkly eyes as he gave her a thumbs up for a job well done.

She began to put down a label and description while Cooking Cat started talking. "While you two work on that, I'll be in kitchen if you need anything." Just before she started walking she heard her name being called. Cooking Cat turned towards the voice to find it to be Cayde who's hat was shadowing over his eyes.

"Sorry correct if me i'm wrong, but uh..you said you'll be in the "Kitchen" if we need anything?" Cayde said slowly walking towards the orange cat.

"Why yes, if you wan to whip something up I'll be happy to oblige."

That did it. Cayde then zipped in front of her at speeds he didn't even know he had as he got on his hands and knees as he pleaded.

"Please! For the love of god, I'm starving! I haven't been able to anything for the past 2 or 3 days! I'm a growing boy and I need food to keep me up to shape! I haven't been able to eat any of Hat Kid's food due to it being.." Cayde then looked towards the camera winking his right eye before saying," Out of this world."

**BUM DUM TSSH**

Snickers we're heard from Coooking Cat but mostly from Hat Kid as she put her hand to her mouth trying to hid her laughs. But Cayde, then went back pleading at the cats feet as pleaded for food.

"Now now, calm down, sugar. Cooking Cat always keeps her word, now come along with me to kitchen as I'll whip you up something good. Before, that go wash your hands." She said walking up the ramp into the kitchen.

"H-Hat Kid, did you hear that?" Cayde said staring at the double blue doors Cooking Cat entered.

Hat Kid finished her sign as she walked towards Cayde with an eyebrow raised.

"We're finally going to get some food! Hallelujah, dam- I mean, Dang it!" Cayde said correcting himself.

Hat Kid blankly stared at him, unamused with his words. She knew he wasn't talking about her, but they way he said they we're going to get some "real" food kinda ticked her off. It was almost saying as if her cooking was horrible! She could cook! Just look at her! Perfectly healthy and breathing normally like anyone else, but then again..Cayde was human. But, that still isn't excuse!

Hat Kid turned away with a "hmph", as Cayde stared at her with confusion. "What are you upset about?" Cayde said sweat dropping.

Seriously? He doesn't know what he just said? Ugh, boys..Hat Kid liked hanging around them but sometimes they can be so dense. Just like this one on her ship.

Cayde was about to walk over and ask what was up, before he noticed the burger cushion. He walked up to it and examined the "Information". It read: "The Earthling Sitting Device." It's description read," Research concludes that this thing is very soft to sit on. So soft, that the only logical conclusion is that these are chairs on this planet. It's not a snack. I tried it. It tastes like fabric."

Hat Kid happily waited for his reply as she held her closed hands close to her face with sparkly eyes, Cayde turned towards her and looked away with snicker as his voice caught his laugh. Hat Kid's world shattered as her eyes were shadowed away comically at his response with an open mouth.

Did he..laugh? Laugh at her new investigation?! Come one! It was new her to her! Yes, not not to him since he was used to it but this was something completely different for her! Upset, Hat Kid walked over to the cushion and hopped onto it, planning to grab it and throw various pieces at him, but when she did she..bounced?

Not only was the item soft but it was too bouncy. In an instant, Hat Kid completely forgot about punishing Cayde as she happily bounced up and down on the burger with playful little giggles. Cayde took notice of the childlike giggles in front of him and looked onto the burger and smiled.

She was really enjoying herself, at this time she almost seemed like a little sister who wouldn't leave the big brother alone as she bounced on his bed. Taking note of this situation, Cayde pulled out the camera he found..sometime ago and took a picture.

Hat Kid hearing the sound of a picture being taken stopped her bouncing and looked towards Cayde who was holding the photo in hand as he smiled at it. Curious, she hopped off and ran towards tugging on his leg motioning, "Let me see!"

Cayde lowered himself and showed the photo. And should he say she was damn adorable. However, before Cayde could tease her for her childish actions something in the photo caught his eye. The planet..was orange? Almost like lava fire like texture to it. Was it filter? Did he put a filter on by accident?

Hat Kid also noticing the planet's strange color looked up from the photo towards the planet itself..and gasped loud enough for Cayde to here as he looked towards her, then towards Earth before his eyes widened.

The planet really was different. It glowed really orange, but it was only in Mafia Town. Concerned the two looked at each other and nodded as they raced towards the kitchen and looked into the telescope racing their way towards Mafia Town, completely unprepared for what their going to find out once there.

* * *

**Another chapter down! Yes! Really getting back into the swing of things! You guys really love this story and the characters which makes just so happy! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one! Peace!**


End file.
